Romance Languages
by Hanna Cabrodi
Summary: Hillwood High School's senior Spanish class will be going on the trip of a lifetime, putting their Spanish skills to work in a Caribbean paradise. Will the Dominican Republic be the tropical oasis that fate will use to bring Arnold and Helga together once and for all? [CHAPTER 9 IS FINALLY UP! Sorry for the CRAZY "hiatus" from the story!]
1. Enseñame

_**Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Hanna Cabrodi here, once again! I am very pleased to announce that this is my very first multi-chaptered fic. After much brainstorming and discarding one idea after another, I have FINALLY picked a premise for a multi-chaptered story and I am SO EXCITED yet NERVOUS at the same time. One-shots are always the easiest. It's just one small story and POOF! You're done! I promise to update this any and every chance I get! I REALLY hope you all like this!**_

_**Now before I let you into the crazy world that is my imagination and Hey Arnold I'd like to give a shout out to my home skillet Ashley AKA MuffinLove03, the genius behind **__**Heart to Heart**__**, **__**Her Guardian**__**, and **__**I Will Remember You**__**, all stories you need to check out if you haven't already (to whom I also give credit for helping me out with writing the first chapter of this story, she's a GENIUS, I tell ya!), and all my peeps on the Save The Jungle Movie group on Facebook! You guys are the greatest FB family a girl could ask for! I won't name you one by one because I do NOT wanna leave anyone out! You guys are TOO great! OH! And I'd also like to give a special shout out to Chanel AKA SensuallyPassionate for being the first fanfic author to encourage me to write a multi-chaptered story. Your advice has been an AMAZING help and your stories are INCREDIBLY gripping!**_

_**And last and most CERTAINLY not least, I give the credit for any kind of writing talent I may have to the Lord, for He is my Rock, my Strength and my Creator. Without Him, I am nothing! Enjoy! (P.S.: Spanish phrases are numbered and are translated accordingly on the bottom! So CHILL, chicas/os! :D)**_

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: Hey Arnold ain't mine so BACK OFF! -_- Shoot, if it was mine, TJM would've been out a LOOOOOOOONG time ago! HMPH!**_

* * *

_"ATTENTION senior world language students, your permission slips for your respective trips are due NEXT FRIDAY. Upon handing in your slips, your world language teachers will hand you information packages with health and traveler information for the country you will be visiting. Please keep in mind that you must have taken the same language course for at least THREE YEARS in order to go on your trip. That is all."_

While listening to the announcement on the loudspeaker, Ms. Rodriguez' AP Spanish class was buzzing with excitement on their destination for this much anticipated trip. Each year, Hillwood High School's World Languages Department would have a special one week trip for seniors to a country that speaks the language the students are learning to put their knowledge into practice. Last year, Spanish students went to Spain and visited Madrid, Barcelona, and Valencia, French students traveled to France and visited Paris, Cannes and Versailles, Italian students flew to Italy and visited Rome, Milan and Venice and Portuguese students flew to Portugal, visiting Lisbon, Porto and Amadora.

Since Italy is the only country where Italian is widely spoken, the senior Italian course never changes its destination. This year, French students were planned to visit Belgium but the overwhelming majority wanted to go to France, so after many disputes, they were conceded the trip to France. Portuguese students will be flying to Brazil this year, visiting Sao Paolo, Brasilia and Rio de Janeiro. Finally, senior Spanish students were THRILLED to hear that they will be flying to the Dominican Republic this year, visiting Santo Domingo, Puerto Plata, Sosua, Salcedo and Santiago.

"[1]Alumnos, alumnos, calma, por favor. I know you are all excited about the trip to the Dominican Republic this year but I have to keep order here in this classroom. Now, does anyone have their permission slips signed?"

Three hands went up and approached Ms. Rodriguez' desk with their signed permission slips. She kindly smiled and handed them their information packets. "Alumnos, PLEASE keep in mind that you MUST keep your information packets with you until the trip has happened, it includes two assignments I want you to complete while in the Dominican Republic. This is not just a vacation, it is part of the course. We will not just be visiting the beaches, we will also be visiting a few museums and historic landmarks and I want FULL REPORTS on what you learned over there, estamos claro?"

"Si, Ms. Rodriguez," they announced in elementary-like unison.

Ms. Rodriguez rolled her eyes in amusement as the bell rang. "[2]Se pueden ir. Recuerden revisar las paginas 60-65 de tarea. Hasta mañana, clase." She began to stand when she spotted one of her students and drew his attention to speak with him. "Arnold, I'd like just a moment with you, please."

"Sure thing, Ms. Rodriguez." He looked to Gerald and told him to go ahead. Arnold's physique had improved quite signficantly since his P.S. 118 days. He had soared to a shocking 6'2'' and had become quite well built, as his participation on the school's varsity baseball team dictated he exercise on a regular basis. His hair was still hopelessly untamed and he continued to sport his favorite blue hat. He often wears his favorite red plaid button down, unbuttoned, of course, and a turquoise blue tee underneath.

"Arnold, I need to ask a bit of a favor of you. You are one of my top students and while this is an AP course, considering you all have a very good grasp of the Spanish language, I have one student who is struggling quite a bit and I need you to help her with her pronunciation. It will be KEY on your trip." Ms. Rodriguez was well aware of Arnold's good-natured disposition and willingness to help others when they needed it so it was no surprise that he agreed almost immediately to help a fellow classmate with their Spanish.

"Of course! Who will I be helping?"

**...**

"FOOTBALL HEAD? YOU'RE gonna be my tutor!?" Helga Geraldine Pataki stared at Arnold at her doorstep in shock, feigning annoyance with the idea that Arnold Phillip Shortman, of all people, would be tutoring her in Spanish, while, unbeknownst to him, her heart bursted with joy and ecstasy.

_Alas, fate has once again shown its face upon my existence uniting us to work together to dominate the romantic and enchanting language that is Español! This is my opportunity to lure you, my darling, and finally express my innermost love without taking it back! I will, henceforth, change my ways and release the words I've harbored in the deepest trench of my soul for years... Tei ahhmo... Ohhhh..._

"Uhhh, Helga? Hello?" He waved his hand in front of her face and finally got her attention. She realized she'd zoned out with a lovesick look on her face and firmly assumed her abrasive role, almost immediately. "Yeah, yeah, get inside, I ain't GOT all DAY." She rolled her blue eyes and made her "indifference" clear to him. He kindly stepped in as she led him to her room. She then proceeded to sit down.

She had long ago rid herself of the obsessive shrine she built in tribute to him in her elementary years but DOES keep her old poetry books in the attic, so she was not at all skeptic about Arnold's presence room. In reality, Helga had changed quite a lot these past few years, the changes being mostly physical. She had developed an hourglass shaped figure that she often found embarrassing. Getting catcalls from Wolfgang and other Hillwood neanderthals was HARDLY anything to be proud of. She had also rid herself of her caterpillar-like unibrow in exchange for two arched brows that brought out her azure blue eyes. Her personality, however, managed to override her physical attributes which made her rather unattractive on a personal level with the males in her school. Her taste in clothes didn't help either. She traditionally sported a graphic t-shirt with a sarcastic phrase, ripped skinny jeans and black high-top chucks. She wore her signature pink bow under a gray beanie after she was teased about it her freshman year.

She noticed Arnold was still standing by the door. "Sit down, will ya? You ain't GROWIN' any taller, ARNOLDO." He grabbed the chair from her desk and sat down. "Okay, Ms. Rodriguez sent me over here to help you with your pronunciation and that's exactly what I plan on doing." She stared him down. "Oh, please, I don't even see what the big deal is. In fact, I don't even know if I'm GOING or not." His eyes displayed shock. "Helga, you HAVE to go! It's gonna be AMAZING! Visiting the first island to be discovered in the New World is major! The beaches are beautiful and they have such a rich culture and history! You can't pass that up!"

"THANKS, Mr. World Encyclopedia but it's NOT that big a deal. I've been to Puerto Rico, it's practically the Dominican Republic's mirror IMAGE. Criminy, what is the DILEMMA!?" He looked almost insulted at what he found to be ignorance. "Helga, Puerto Rico and the Dominican Republic are two very different places. Even their Spanish jargon and accent are NOTICEABLY different!"

"Oh, PIPE down, will ya!?," Helga retorted. "You weren't sent here for a world culture lesson, BUCKO! Now are you gonna help me fix my Spanish or not?" Arnold relented and proceeded to tutor his "nemesis."

"Okay, so Ms. Rodriguez said that one of your biggest issues are your 'R's', especially double 'R's'. Now, in Spanish, the 'R's' are very distinctive. Instead of the pronunciation we use in English where the tongue barely touches the roof of your mouth, you roll your tongue just below your palette but just above your front teeth to get the Spanish 'R'. And with double 'R's', you exhale a LITTLE bit of air, almost like an 'H' and then roll your tongue. Kinda like when you imitate a growling dog. Now try it with [3]'pero' and 'perro.'"

"'Kay... Peiro... Peihro..." was Helga's intent at the "R."

"No, you gotta roll your tongue, almost like you're grinding the air between the tip of your tongue and the top of your front teeth. And remember, try not to add the 'i' sound. Make sure it has an 'eh' sound. Just an airy 'eh.' And also make sure that your 'p's' lack air. Just plant it. Pero, perro. Pe-ro, PERRRRRRRRO." Helga immediately became mesmerized with his perfect pronunciation. The rolling of his tongue was TORTURE, she couldn't help but swoon.

_Oh, my oblong-headed conquistador, how your fluent Spanish teases me so. The perfect execution of your R's drown me into your pool. How I wish you'd roll me into the tips of your love and... Ohhhh..._

Helga once again lost herself in a lovesick trance and her sigh then became audible. Upon hearing this, Arnold's eyebrow lifted and he waved his hand in front of Helga's face in an attempt to bring her back to Earth. "Uhhh, Helga? You okay there?" She was still in her trance so Arnold resorted to a language shift and clapped his hands in her face. "[4]Hola! Señorita Pataki, estas ahi?" She shook her head and slapped herself in the face. Realizing her brief moment of mental travel, her face became flustered and she nervously defended herself. "W-what the HELL, Arnold! I was t-trying to think it through! CRIMINY, can't a girl concentrate?" He obviously didn't buy her lame excuse but in an attempt to keep the peace, he let her off the hook. "Okay, now try the 'R's'. Pero, perro."

"Peiro, peihrro. Peiro, peihrro."

_This is gonna be a LONG day.. _thought Arnold. "It's okay if you don't get it on the first try. Now look at my tongue and what it does." He opened his mouth and pronounced the words. Helga observed his pronunciation technique and it took EVERY POWER within her to restrain herself from losing her mind in a swoon. With every repeat, he carefully observed the position of her tongue in her mouth when saying the 'R's'. She, of course, noticed this and held back every incontrollable impulse within her to grab him and kiss his lips. She finally got her mind to focus on the task at hand and eventually caught on. After about a half hour of attempting to pronounce just ONE LETTER, she finally got it.

"Pero, perro."

Arnold heard her proper pronunciation and was internally RELIEVED. He praised her effort. "Great job, Helga!" He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled, innocently, not knowing that his touch to her skin was powerful enough to conduct electricity throughout her whole body. "Don't patronize me, Football Head. I'm still better than you at other things! This is just one GLITCH!" He laughed and let it go. "Whatever you say, Helga." She rolled her eyes. "Listen, I gotta get going. Grandpa needs help with a repair at the boarding house and it's getting late. I'll be here tomorrow at the same time." "Yeah, yeah, move along, now. I've got OTHER things to do, ya know."

Arnold proceeded to grab his books from the desk and headed towards the door. "Oh, and Helga. Please think about going on the trip. Dominican Republic wouldn't be the same if you weren't there." He winked at her and left. Realizing what he'd just done as he'd reached her front door, he stopped himself. _Whoa. Where'd that wink come from?_

Meanwhile in Helga's room, she ran to her pillow and let out a love induced scream. "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! HE WINKED AT ME! HE ACTUALLY WINKED AT ME! And his SPANISH! Lord ALMIGHTY, how can he tease me so with his IMPECCABLE pronunciation and seductive r's! The Dominican Republic will be the island where our love will be sparked and manifested! I shall take advantage of its tropical aura and romantic beaches and captivate my Orzo Shaped Prometheus into forever being mine SO HELP ME GOD! Ohhhh!"

* * *

**_TRANSLATIONS_**

_**[1] - Students, students, calm down, please.**_

_**[2] - Remember to review pages 60-65 for homework. I'll see you tomorrow, class.**_

_**[3] - But & Dog, respectively.**_

_**[4] - Hello, Miss Pataki! Are you there?**_

_***Enseñame: Teach me.* ;)**_

* * *

_**Sooooooooooooo, what'd ya think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! I'm a sucker for reviews! They motivate me and pump me up to write! Take care and GBY!**_

_**-Hanna Cabrodi :)**_


	2. Piénsame

**_Hiya! Hanna Cabrodi here! Well, to put MILDLY, I am ECSTATIC at the amazing feedback I've been getting for just the FIRST CHAPTER of this story! I am SO EXCITED to be doing this! It's a challenge but it's a real trip! Now, honestly, I'm not too crazy about this chapter and it's not too long. It'll get juicier along the way, I mean, after all, things are just getting started here! I hope to get the juices flowing a lot more freely as the story progresses but for now, my dears, I leave with this. I apologize. :( xD_**

**_If you have any ideas or suggestions AT ALL for where you'd like to see the story go, PLEASE don't hesitate to send me a PM! Again, I wanna thank Ashley AKA MuffinLove03 for helping me out with this story! Her expertise has been a GREAT HELP with unfolding some parts of this crazy little ditty here! So without further ado, I leave you with chapter 2: Piénsame (Think of Me)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold AIN'T MINE! GO AWAY :( Oh and neither is Bachata in Fukuoka. That's the genius of Juan Luis Guerra, one of my all time favorite artists! :D Now, go on, shoo! Read! _**

* * *

Helga sat in her room in disbelief with the small gesture that Arnold had just displayed to her. It wasn't like he had PROPOSED or anything but there was something about the way he winked and asked her to consider going. And the statement itself baffled her. "_Dominican Republic wouldn't be the same if you weren't there." _It echoed in her head, torturing the 18 year old's fragile and lovesick mind.

_Won't be the same if __**I**__ weren't there? What in CRIMINY is that supposed to mean?, _she thought to herself. She decided to try and shake it off, convincing herself that Arnold couldn't have had a more than platonic intention behind that. _No, Arnold doesn't feel that way about me. He's just too nice. All he wants is for everyone to have fun and make the best of senior year. He's a friggin' SAINT, for cryin' out loud. He'd give Mother Teresa a run for her MONEY"._ Her facial expression softened._ Oh, if ONLY his heart raced for dear life when he sees me in the halls as mine does when I see him. If ONLY he could love me as I love him. If ONLY he could understand how DEEPLY my heart yearns for his love and affection. But alas, I must keep appearances and torture my love, my Arnold. Why must I continue with this facade? With this masquerade of bullying and insults to the ONE PERSON who showed me that there IS good in this world? Ohhh, Arnold..._

"Maybe I should call Phoebe, maybe she'll make sense outta this," she thought out loud. THen she paused for a moment. "WHY am I making SUCH A BIG DEAL out of this? All he did was wink... his beautiful green eye at me.. OH, MAN, I'M A BASKET CASE!"

"Hey, Olga, keep it down up there, WILL YA!? I'm trying to watch my new commercial!" shouted an annoyed Bob Pataki from the trophy room. "Got it, BOB!", replied an equally annoyed Helga.

Helga's home life hadn't changed _much_. Bob was still the same blowhard he's always been, Miriam still succumbs to her addiction to her alcoholic smoothies and Olga is still the apple of her progenitors' eyes. However, they DID have their moments of improvement. Bob learned to praise Helga for some of her achievements, even though he continued to compare her to his eldest. Miriam, in an effort to work on her addiction tried to twelve step various times but always ended up relapsing. And even though Olga was still her parents' preferred offspring, her relationship with her "baby sister" had changed rather signficantly, though it didn't do much to change their parents' relationship with their youngest daughter. Olga and Helga learned to reach common ground and to have each other's backs when they needed it the most. Sure, Olga still got on Helga's nerves with her over the top cheery disposition and desperate need for perfection but Helga learned to love and embrace her older sister.

**...**

Arnold, after having given Helga her first Spanish tutoring session lay in his bedroom, still contemplating the very unusual gesture he'd done towards Helga just hours ago while staring at the heavens through his skylight. He was listening to "Bachata en Fukuoka" by Juan Luis Guerra, of the Dominican Republic's most renowned and prominent artists, on his stereo. He had taken quite a liking to Dominican music, especially after finding out that the Spanish trip would be there and took the time to research and listen to the music of artists like Johnny Ventura, Juan Luis Guerra, Los Hermanos Rosario and the like.

His mind consciously distant from the music his ears were being subjected to, Arnold was still baffled at his gesture towards Helga. _Why did I WINK at her? I mean it was HARMLESS but... the idea of Helga not going on this trip would just be... empty. Albeit, we're not the GREATEST of friends but it just wouldn't be fun without her sarcasm and... her rare smile and... her long blonde hair flowing in the tropical breeze... WHAT!? What is going ON with me? Arnold, SNAP OUT OF IT! I gotta call Gerald and get his help... NO, WAIT! Gerald would SLAM ME for even THINKING about this! Oh, boy, what am I getting myself into? All I did was help her with her pronunciation... She's so cute when she tries to say words in Spanish and doesn't say them properly... AGH! OKAY! I need some self-control! From here on out, I will NOT think about Helga! Why is this even HAPPENING to me for Pete's sake? This is HELGA G. PATAKI we're dealing with! She's a bully! She always has been, as far as I can remember. She's made it her life goal to bug me! I can't let her get to me... I'm so confused... What am I gonna -_

"Hey, short man, got a minute?" Interrupting his thoughts was his grandpa Phil, entering his room. Arnold lowered the volume on his stereo. Steely Phil, despite his age, was still in INCREDIBLE physical condition, as was Gertie, though she has gotten a little more cooky than usual over the years. "Sure, Grandpa, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I know you're planning on going to the trip to the Dominican Republic in May and you're all excited but I've got some news for ya." Arnold's face immediately drained any kind of emotion and his heart began to sink. "Pookie and I have been trying to find all kinds of ways to get the money for your trip but we just don't have it, short man. I'm sorry." Arnold's eyes slowly began to water as Grandpa looked at him in pity, knowing how excited Arnold was for this trip.

After a few moments of pregnant silence, Phil burst into laughter. "JUST KIDDING! We got enough money to make ends meet AND finish adding up to pay for your trip! GOT YA GOOD, DIDN'T I, Arnold!? HEHEHEHEHE!" He guffawed as he handed Arnold the envelope with the money as well as his permission slip.

Arnold's face IMMEDIATELY lit up and he laughed alongside his jokester of a grandfather.

"GRANDPA! Don't scare me like that! You know how much I've been looking forward to this trip! This is a BIG DEAL FOR ME!"

"I KNOW, short man, ESPECIALLY since I know you've got Spanish with the girl in the pink bow and the one eyebrow! I've got HIGH HOPES! Hehehehe!" Arnold's head SHOT UP and his cheeks were immediately flushed with the brightest shade of crimson known to M.A.C.

"Grandpa! W-what's Helga got to do with this?" Grandpa slyly smiled at his embarrassed grandson and dodged the question with an unexpected anecdote.

"Arnold did I ever tell you about the time I went to Dominican Republic?" Arnold stared at his grandpa with a surprised look on his face and shook his head. "No! You never told me you'd gone there before!"

"Sure, I did! The year was 1946 and I along with a group of friends had saved up enough money to go to Dominican Republic on the S.S. Paraiso. My old elementary school nemesis Gertie had gone, too! We docked in Puerto Plata. The Atlantic's lover, they call it! Anywho, we stayed at a hotel just a five minute walk away from Playa Dorada, which I think means golden beach! One night, we'd decided to head over to a popular seafood restaurant near the beach. I was dressed in a snazzy suit like my pals and Gertie and her girlfriends went dressed in beautiful beach dresses. Oh, she was stunning that night, but of course, I couldn't let HER know that!" Grandpa laughed with a sort of lovesick smile on his face, Arnold listening intently to the story.

"The waiter had served us our dishes and Gertie ordered a plate of jumbo shrimp. My friend Jimmy Kafka was telling a joke about a drunk fisherman on the beach and Gertie's shrimp had gone down the wrong hole when she laughed. Before we knew it, she was choking and was running out of breath. I panicked but I'd remembered the Heimlich Maneuver they taught us back when I was training for World War II and rushed to her immediately and performed it. As soon as she hacked the shrimp out, I asked her if she was okay and we immediately locked eyes. 'Phil, you saved my life,' she told me. And we just stared at each other for a moment... Oh, I'll never forget the gleam in her gray eyes as long as I live... It was THAT night when I fell in love with her."

Arnold stared at his grandpa in awe. _Who IS this Gertie woman... wait a minute.. NO. _"Grandpa, is Gertie -"

"WELL, it's gettin' pretty late short man. I'm gonna hit the hay! Night, Arnold!" Arnold relented from asking his question and bid his enigmatic grandfather goodnight. "Night, Grandpa..."

Phil closed the door to his grandson's bedroom and headed downstairs. "I'm such a wiley ol' coot! Hehehehehe!" He snickered heartily and made his way towards his bedroom, leaving a very contemplative Arnold in his attic dormitory.

_Man, what the heck is gonna happen on that trip?, _he asked himself. Little did he know, just a few blocks away, a hot-headed, blue-eyed blonde had just asked herself the same question.

* * *

**_Love it? Hate it? Like it even REMOTELY? Please gimme some feedback, AHM DAYIN HURR! Reviews motivate me to keep going so PWEETY PWEEZE!? I'm sorry it's so short but after not knowing what else to do, I had close it up! It'll get better, I PROMISE! GBY and thanks for reading! ;)_**

**_-Hanna Cabrodi_**


	3. Búscame

_**Hey folks! Hanna Cabrodi here! Well there really isn't much to say about this chapter except that it will only complicate our favorite pair's feelings more! I've added a character in this story! She's not an OC, she exists lol! Well, I leave you with chapter 3: Búscame (Seek Me)**_

**_Again, translation for Spanish parts are on the bottom._**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ HA! ain't mine. Never has been... :(_**

* * *

Several days had gone by since the little "incident" at Helga's place and the trip's permission slip due date was just 3 days away. Most of the students in the class had already handed in their permission slips and some of them were also able to hand in the money for the trip. The overwhelming majority of the class, though a few of them hadn't exactly handed in their slips, had full certainty of being able to go to the Dominican Republic except for just one. Helga G. Pataki.

She still wasn't ABSOLUTELY sure whether she would go on the trip. And this time it isn't because she doesn't want to but because she's had YET to speak to Big Bob about it. She'd tried to pry it into a dinnertime conversation but her segway into the topic was interrupted by the presentation of Bob's latest advertisement for his spring time discounts at Big Bob's Electronics Emporium. Of course, he had moved on from selling beepers and went on to selling TV's, cell phones, laptop and desktop computers, DVD and Blue-Ray players and other electronics, as beepers had slowly become obsolete.

It was 9th period AP Spanish and the class was going over basic tourist questions that would come in handy for their upcoming trip while Helga disinterestedly jotted down the notes from the overhead. Ms. Rodriguez mentally took note of this but continued on with the class. In an attempt to motivate Helga to participate and be excited for the trip, she called on her to read one of the phrases.

"[1] Helga, quiero que leas este diálogo. Quiero que seas la extranjera y Arnold el taxista."

Both Arnold and Helga looked up and glanced at each other briefly, their cheeks slightly flushed in rememberance of their little encounter at her house just days prior, before performing the task at hand.

She began to read. "[2] Hola. Necesito saber cuanto cueista... ahem, cuesta un taxi de aquí al Centro de la Cultura."

"[3] Cuesta 200 pesos," answered Arnold fluently in a kind fashion. "Irás al sola o irás acompañada?"

"[4] Iré con mi amiga peiro, ahem, pero demorara un poco en llegar."

Arnold heard her answer and smiled to himself, proud that she put his techniques into practice.

"[5] Muy bien, chicos!" praised Ms. Rodriguez. "Remember to speak with confidence, Helga. Your comprehension is PERFECT and your pronunciation is improving quite impressively. Speak confidently and let it flow. And, as usual, bien hecho, Arnold!" Arnold smiled and continued to jot down notes.

"Alumnos, I need to remind that the due date for your permissions is just 3 days away. Solo TRES DIAS. However, the due date for payment is yet to be announced. There IS an installment plan so if you have any questions about that, PLEASE SEE ME after class. Now does anyone have any questions about the trip so far?"

"Si, Ms. Rodriguez," replied spunky red-head Ashley Bird. She had become very good friends with Helga in Spanish class since Phoebe was an AP French student, rather than a Spanish student. Phoebe and her were quite the opposite, what with Phoebe's soft-spoken and reserved nature, as opposed to Ashley upbeat and hyper-active disposition. During most Spanish classes, Ashley was Helga's go-to girl for venting and a lending ear. That was the good thing about Ashley. As hyperactive as she was, she always knew when to mellow down and listen to her friends when she needed it, especially Helga. They connected on a very special level, especially since they were both familiar with very difficult home lives but both rose above the circumstances and came up strong. Though their equally passionate personas would cause them to sometimes ram heads, they were always there for each other.

" [6] Sí, Ashley, qué quieres saber?"

"Well, see I was wondering. We're gonna be down there for, like a WEEK and we're gonna be seeing one monument and museum after another. Are we gonna get at least ONE DAY to CHILL and see the beach and go to a merengue dance lesson or SOMETHING? I mean all work and no play makes for a very dull field trip!" She was catching her breath while the class murmured in agreement.

"CRIMINY, BREATHE, Ash! How could you have said that in ONE BREATH?," mocked Helga.

"[7] Clase, clase, por favor! Mantenga la calma. Ashley, you bring up a good point. The Spanish department has NOT YET been handed the full itinerary of the trip, save for the cities we'll be visiting and a few museums, but I HAVE been informed that there WILL be at least one day dedicated to leisure in a coastal city!" The class upon hearing the latter cheered and buzzed with excitement.

"Any other questions?"

"Si, Ms. Rodriguez. I have one," added Arnold. "I was researching about different points of interest in Dominican Republic and I came across the Mirabal Sisters' museum in Salcedo. Will we be going there?"

Ms. Rodriguez smiled at Arnold's deep interest in Dominican history and culture, especially since that's her heritage. "Si, Arnold. We WILL be going to the Mirabal Sisters' museum. We will also be meeting the only surviving Mirabal sister, Dede." Arnold smiled in return, his question answered.

The bell rang, marking the end of the class and the day and the students were collecting their books and belongings and proceeded to head out the door. Ms. Rodriguez called to Helga. "Helga, can I see you for a moment, por favor?"

"Sure, just a sec, Ms. R." she looked to Ashley. "I'm gonna be just a few minutes, tell the bus driver to wait for me, will ya?

"Sure thing. Adiós, Ms. Rodriguez."

"Adiós, Ashley. Remember your report and permission slip, [8] de acuerdo?"

"Gotcha!" She left out the door with the other classmates.

Arnold was one of the last to leave and just as he was about to, Ms. Rodriguez called his attention. "OH, Arnold, stay put for JUST a moment! I need to speak with you as well." He noticed that she had also called Helga and felt a little self-conscious but proceeded to his teacher's desk.

"Yes, Ms. Rodriguez?"

"Well, Helga, as you know, I assigned Arnold to help you out with your pronunciation and I see that it's been going well, yes?" They nodded, avoiding each other's gaze. The teacher took note of this.

"I sense a little tension here, is everything alright?" They fidgeted a bit but Arnold was the first to speak up.

"Y-yes. We're fine, right Helga?"

"U-uh, y-yeah, everything's cool. Nothing to worry about!"

She still sensed a little bit of tension but decided not to press anything and carried on with a sly smile on her face. "Muy bien. Since I can see you guys work so well, I decided that you two will have a joint presentation on Dominican music for the trip. I've set up a special dance class for you while you're over there and you will both have a presentation for the class on the last night showing them what you learned. It IS a surprise for the rest of the class so no one else is to know about this, de acuerdo?"

Arnold and Helga's faces were both BRIGHT red with nervousness on this unexpected assignment they had just been given by their Spanish teacher. Helga, though quiet at first, opened her mouth to object but was immediately cut off by Arnold.

"Okay, Ms. Rodriguez. We'll do our best!"

_Oh, sweet mother of God, I am gonna STRANGLE that football headed DWEEB! How DARE he just OKAY it without asking me if I thought it was okay! I could just KILL HIM... and yet, OH, ARNOLD! How fate hath once again brought us together, giving us this opportunity to dance the sultry music of the Dominican Republic! Our bodies will unite through music and sway to the beats of the Caribbean beats! Oh, Arnold... _Helga completely zoned out in her usual lovesick trance but IMMEDIATELY snapped out of it as soon as Ms. Rodriguez began to speak again.

"Good! I look forward to seeing this unfold. Now, Helga, I have one last order of business to address with you, Arnold you can go ahead and leave."

He silently walked out.

"Now, Helga, I've noticed you haven't given at least a remote answer on whether you'll be going to the trip, is everything alright?"

Her facial expression had slowly faded from one of shock to one of slight embarrassment and sadness. "I, uh... Well, I, uh, tried to bring it up to my dad but he was to busy paying attention to someone else so I never got around to telling him."

Ms. Rodriguez' face softened. "If you'd like, I could call your house and ask him for permission myself. I really want you to go on this trip and not just for the dance assignment, this will be very good for you. Believe it or not Helga, I know that life hasn't been easy on you and I think you deserve to go on this trip. I can sense that it'll be a trip you'll never forget."

"Oh, don't bother, Ms. R, it's not worth it. Big Bob barely listens to me, he wouldn't give you the time of day."

"Oh, no, sweetie. I find I can be rather persuasive. In fact, I am absolutely positive that you will have your permission slip signed by tomorrow."

Helga was about to argue in disagreement but chose to relent and asked if she could leave. Her teacher nodded and she left.

_Ay Dios mio, what am doing trying to push two students together? I'm working on a professional capacity and I'm trying to play MATCHMAKER? Oh boy..._

**...**

Arnold had just left Ms. Rodriguez' classroom and couldn't BELIEVE what he had just gotten himself into.

_GREAT! As if the awkward moment at her house wasn't ENOUGH and that I STILL have to tutor her for Spanish, NOW I have to learn how to DANCE with her! God must be having a BALL Upstairs with this! Well, it's NOT FUNNY, Big Guy! I've SEEN bachata dancing before! To have to do such a close dance with such a... beautiful blue eyed blonde that'd make a guy go weak in the knees... AGH! STOP IT! What is going ON WITH ME? I can't keep thinking about her like this! This is HELGA we're dealing with here, not -_

"Hey, Arnold! ARNOLD! ARNOOOOOOOOOOLD!" Gerald shouted in his ear to get his best friend since preschool's attention as they stepped into the bus. "Man, what is going ON with you? You've been on the moon for the past few days! You okay, man?"

Arnold absently nodded as he saw Helga walk inside the bus. He tried to hide his face and his best friend took note of this. "Okay, man. Spill it. What's wrong with you? I got a feeling Pataki's involved."

"It's nothing Gerald, I'm fine."

"Come on, man. We tell each other EVERYTHING! Plus, I JUST saw how you avoided her. What's goin' on?"

Arnold sighed and let it out. "Well, you remember Ms. Rodriguez asked me to tutor someone with their Spanish, right?"

"Yeah, what happened? "Well, turns out it was Helga. We'd gotten started and she told me she might not go. When we finished, I told her that the trip wouldn't be the same without her and I WINKED at her. Ever since, I couldn't stop thinking about it... or her. Am I over thinking this?"

Gerald looked at his best friend in awe, his eye slightly twitching. "Did you just say you can't stop thinking about HELGA G. PATAKI?"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." Arnold rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Okay, okay. I think you're mauling this over too much. I HIGHLY doubt that YOU, or ANYONE for that matter could possibly have any kind of romantic feelings towards Helga G. Pataki. She's cold and mean and doesn't care about anyone." Arnold was internally appalled at how his best friend thought of her.

_She's not that bad! She's had her moments of kindness, she has a good sense of humor, she protects those she cares about the most and she's beautiful... HERE I GO AGAIN! _

**...**

Meanwhile, Helga had sat down between Ashley and Phoebe, who'd saved a spot for her on the bus. She'd been silent for a while and both girls took note of this. Knowing that Helga wouldn't want to bring up whatever's bothering her out loud, they took their Blackberries and created a little group chat and sent a message to Helga asking her what's up.

Helga's phone buzzed and saw it. She looked at both girls and rolled her eyes.

_Hell Girl: Im fine. I dont wanna tlk about this rn._

_AshBird: Plz, we're nt stupid, Helga. This is bout Arnold, isnt it?_

_Phoebe-san: Im afraid I have 2 concur w/ Ashley, Helga. Uve bn quiet during the whole ride n ur facial expression showed discomfort upon seeing him in class 2day._

Helga proceeded to text the girls about everything that'd gone down with Arnold and Spanish class, save for the dance assignment, which Ms. Rodriguez had explicitly told them to keep under wraps. Their response was generally the same one Gerald had given Arnold.

Eventually the bus let her off at her stop and Arnold immediately got off there too. Before Gerald could ask him and get a word in edgewise, Arnold had already gotten off the bus with Helga and the bus had already left.

_"_He's a bold kid... bold and crazy..."

* * *

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

[1] - Helga, I want you to read this dialogue. I want you to play the tourist and Arnold to play the taxi driver.

[2]- Hello. I need to know how much I need pay to go from here to the Centro de la Cultura.

[3] - It costs 200 pesos... Will you be going alone or accompanied?

[4] - I'll be going with a friend but she'll be running a bit late.

[5] - Well done, guys.

[6] - Yes, Ashley, what would you like to know?

[7] - Class, class, please keep calm.

[8] - Okay? / agreed?

* * *

_**Be honest. What did you think? Where do you want to see this go? Review PWEEZE!? :DD GBY!**_

**_-Hanna Cabrodi _:D**


	4. Suéñame

**_Hiya! Hanna Cabrodi here again! I wasn't planning on updating the story just yet BUT a little push from a friend and the creative juices got to me so I thought "hey, what the heck? Can't hurt to go for it!" So here's the latest update on the madness! IDK what else to say except to enjoy it. I'm not too crazy about my writing but if you guys wanna see more, I have no choice but to oblige! I leave you with chapter 4: Suéñame (Dream of Me)_**

**_NOTE: Juan Luis Guerra's songs have a tendency to be very metaphorical so interpret the song as you wish._**

_**DISCLAIMER:**** Hey Arnold isn't mine. Burbujas de Amor belongs to Juan Luis Guerra. (No lawsuits, si'il vous plait!)**_

* * *

Helga bid her "talk to you later's" and "I'll Spykenger you's" to her friends and stepped off the bus when she instinctively felt she was being followed. As she lowered her gaze to the ground, she noticed the shadow of a 6'2'' young man with a distinctive football-shaped head. She stopped dead in her tracks and immediately wondered what Arnold wanted. _As if that little awkward dance arrangement wasn't enough, now he's following me home? WAIT! What am I complaining for? THIS could be my chance to be nice to him, show him my softer, more affectionate and caring side!_

"Helga, can I talk to you for a second?," she heard his deep but rather shaky voice ask.

"Arnoldo, don't I get enough of you during the day? You don't tutor me again until tomorrow, what could you POSSIBLY want, Football Head?" _So much for that... Criminy..._

She turned around and looked at a very nervous Arnold. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he wouldn't make eye contact. She inwardly swooned at his cute and shy disposition but was externally losing her patience. She began to tap her foot impatiently.

"WELL? I ain't GOT all DAY, Hair Boy!"

He looked up and stepped slightly towards her. "Listen, Helga, I kinda wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day."

_I was afraid he was gonna bring that up. QUICK, HELGA! THINK! _

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about!" _Yeah, nice goin', Helga, stammer like an idiot. Please, go ahead..._

Arnold rolled his eyes and continued. "Helga... you know exactly what I'm talking about. I just wanna talk about it, we can't just act like it hasn't bothered us." She remained silent, her gaze facing the ground.

"I wasn't lying when I said that the Dominican Republic wouldn't be the same without you there. Sure, I'll have Gerald there but you've always been with us when we go on crazy adventures or trips. You add something to the atmosphere that others don't." _Is this REALLY coming out of my mouth right now?, _he asked himself.

She looked up shyly and her lips twitched ever so slightly into a small but noticeable smile. "You really mean that, Arnold?"

He smiled. "Of course. I mean, sure, you're not always the nicest person but deep down I know you're kind hearted and care for others. You're also pretty fun to be around." He sheepishly put his hand on his neck and continued to smile.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself, Football Head," she replied, her expression still rather bashful. "Now, go home, I'm sure your Grandpa has stuff for you do to. Beat it!" she commanded teasingly.

He did as told. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow." He winked. Again.

_OH, no. I DIDN'T. AGAIN!? AND I didn't bring up when I did it the FIRST TIME!? What am I getting myself into!?_

As he was about to turn around and bring it up, she had already scurried into her house and ran straight up the stairs.

"HAVE I LOST MY MIND!?" he inquired to himself rather loudly.

_"HEY, LOWER YOUR VOICE OUT THERE, WOULD YA!?" _shouted an annoyed neighbor.

Arnold dashed almost immediately towards the boarding house.

**...**

Helga locked her front door, ignored her mother who was knocked out in a drunken stupor while she lay on the couch with a spilled "smoothie" on the floor and high-tailed to her bedroom. She locked the door and grabbed her cell phone. Instinctively, she dialed Phoebe's number but forgot that Phoebe has fencing lessons right after school. So she texted Ashley and told her to get on Spykenger.

_AshBird: K, im bout 2 log in._

_Hell Girl: Thnx_

The familiar "welcome" sound played on Helga's computer as she sat down and logged into her Spykenger. She video called Ashley and her red-headed friend immediately answered the call.

"What's the wacky, Miss Pataki?"

"What's the word, Ashley Bird?"

"No, seriously, what's goin' on Hellie? You've been acting weird since that tutoring session with... Ahh, that makes sense."

Helga immediately felt her face heat up and her eyes shifted around so as not to look at Ashley's piercing expression through the screen. _Why did I have to Spykenger her? OY!_

Ashley had known for a long time that Helga had feelings for Arnold. ONE because she'd noticed Helga's change in behavior every time he was around and TWO because she forced it out of her on a mini sleep over she'd had with her and Phoebe. Phoebe wouldn't tell her so she had to force it out of Helga by blackmail... Ahh, yes, two peas in a pod, Ashley and Helga.

"Helga! What happened at that tutoring session?"

"NOTHING!," she shouted.

"I CALL B.S.!"

"UUUUUUGH! You're such a PAIN!"

"So I've been told," Ashley answered slyly and proudly at the same time. "Now spill it, Pataki. What happened? I mean you text me in the MIDDLE of my fanfic reading to tell me you wanna talk to me and now all of a sudden you change your MIND? No. Hit it!"

"Okay, okay," she relented. "As you've already figured out, _Sherlock_, Arnold was the tutor Ms. Rodriguez assigned to help me 'better my Spanish,' she described while rolling her eyes. " First I had told him that I really had no certainty of wanting to go on the stupid trip and he was giving me a HISTORY lesson about how the DR's so GREAT and yack, yack yack. Eventually we got started and we worked on my 'r's' and -"

"OOOOO! Spicy! Your 'R's', HAHAHAHA!" interrupted a slightly amused Ashley.

"SHUT UP, BIRD! Do you wanna listen or NOT! I could EASILY send you back to your cookoo's nest!"

"Okay, okay! Chill, Hell Girl."

"ANYWAY, you have NO IDEA how DELICIOUS he looked speaking Spanish and teaching me how to say those God forsaken 'R's' right! It was TORTURE!"

Ashley rolled her eyes in amusement at Helga's swooning. "Helga, I've HEARD him speaking Spanish, BELIEVE ME, I know how good he is."

"YES! But it doesn't stop there! He was WATCHING my tongue movements when I tried to pronounce the words." Ashley's eyes widened. "It was harmless but I had to suppress EVERY IMPULSE in me telling me to grab him and kiss him! AND THEN, when I FINALLY get the words right, he says he has to go and all of a sudden he tells me that I should go and that the trip wouldn't be the same without me. THEN HE WINKED AT ME."

"Whoa." was the red-head's response.

"Ohhhhh, that's not all, folks. Do you remember when I got off the bus and he got off at my stop? Well, he wanted to 'clear the air' about what happened the other day and as it turns out, he stood by his stance of wanting me to be there because I add life to the atmosphere, so to speak. He said I'm fun to be around! You should've seen him, though. He was a nervous WRECK! And when he left HE WINKED AT ME! AGAIN! " She turned away in embarrassment.

Ashley laid back in her computer chair and smiled at the screen. "Well... that's a mouthful. Helga, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he kinda likes you."

Helga, upon hearing this IMMEDIATELY turned around and shouted. "NO! It's just not POSSIBLE! What could a kind-hearted and... incredible angel like Arnold want with a demon like me?"

"Oh, knock it off Helga. You're not a bad person. You're pretty inside AND out but your stupid pride won't let you let your guard down and bring down the walls so everyone else can see what I, Phoebe, and apparently, Arnold can see in you. You have GOTTA get it together. And talk to your dad, would ya? You HAVE to go on that trip!"

"Ugh, fine. I'll talk to him... Thanks, Bird. I really needed to hear that. But I still think you're crazy. There's no way Arnold could possibly -"

"OLGA! Get your butt to the trophy room, PRONTO!" shouted Big Bob Pataki, his tone not very pleased.

"Speak of the devil. I'll talk to you later, Hellie. Peace out."

"Later..."

She logged out of Spykenger shut off her computer, still contemplating what Ashley had just told her. _Arnold couldn't POSSIBLY think of me that way. He's into girls like Lila Sawyer, Ruth McDougal. What could he POSSIBLY see in a bully like me?_

She descended down the steps and towards the trophy room to find a very unhappy Bob Pataki getting off the phone. "Olga, what's this about a field trip to Puerto Rico?"

"It's HELGA, dad. And the trip's to the Dominican Republic... did Ms. Rodriguez call you?"

"YES! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? Olga would've told me as soon as she found out about the trip."

Helga was beginning to fume internally at the Olga comparison. "Bob, I am NOT Olga. I didn't TELL YOU right away because I DOUBTED you giving me the permission OR the money to go on the trip."

"Hey, hey, hey. Now, you hear me, little lady. Olga had a trip for her Italian class senior year and I gave her permission AND paid for her trip. What makes you think I won't do it for you?"

She froze almost immediately. "Wait... so does this I can GO? You're gonna let me GO?"

"Yeah. You should've told me SOONER, girl! I may not be the world's best father but I'm not spawn of Satan, either!" He handed her the signed permission slip. He'd found it on the kitchen table a few days prior but never got around to bringing it up.

She uncharacteristically gave her father a hug and he slowly returned it. He may be a blowhard at times but he does care for his daughter.

**...**

Back at Sunset Arms, Arnold sat in his room on his laptop watching a pair dance to "Burbujas de Amor" by Juan Luis Guerra, who is slowly becoming his favorite Latin artist. He carefully observed the steps of bachata, though the song is bolero and bachata mixed together, as if it were some complex routine. In reality, it's just a basic two-step dance, two to the left, two to the right with their hips swaying to the demanding bass' beat but it's up to the partners to spice it up a little bit.

The male partner's left hand was located on his female partner's shoulder blade while his right hand held hers safely in place. The dance was rather sensuous, what with the close proximity of their bodies and their intense focus on each others' eyes. It reminded him of... the April Fools' Day tango back in 4th grade. He smiled at the memory...

He listened closely to the lyrics, denoting their metaphoric but sensual nature.

_[*]Quisiera ser un pez_

_Para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera_

_Y hacer burbujas de amor por dondequiera_

_Oh, pasar la noche entera mojado en ti_

_Un pez _

_Para bordar de corales tu cintura_

_Y hacer siluetas de amor bajo la luna_

_Oh, saciar esta locura_

_Mojado en ti..._

He mentally pictured him and Helga under the Dominican moonlight dancing the night away to bachatas and boleros, him wearing a white beach outfit, his hair slicked back and her in a beautiful white beach dress and a red cayenne flower tucked away in her silky blonde hair...

Within moments, something snapped in his head.

_I think I'm falling for her..._

* * *

_**TRANSLATION **_

_**I'd like to be a fish**_

_**And make my nose touch your tank**_

_**And make bubbles of love everywhere**_

_**Oh, spend the night wet in you**_

_**A fish**_

_**So I can decorate your waist with coral**_

_**And make silhouettes of love under the moon**_

_**Oh, to satisfy this madness**_

_**And be wet in you.**_

* * *

_**What'd ya think? BE HONEST! Honesty is the BEST policy! But PLEASE go easy on me! HAHAHA! Ideas or whatnots are greatly appreciated! :) GBY!**_

**_-Hanna Cabrodi_ :)**


	5. Revélame

_**Wazzap, peeps! Hanna Cabrodi here! WELL, it's almost 3 AM and I am EXHAUSTED, but of course, a little push from Miss Ashley AKA MuffinLove03 has caused me to write a new chapter! Things are gonna start to get interesting real soon. Nothing MAJOR has happened yet but it's gettin' there! I am SO THANKFUL to ALL of you who are reading and reviewing this story. It's being SO well received and I am humbled and eternally grateful to you all!**_

_**So I leave you with chapter 5: Revelame (Reveal [it] to Me)**_

_****__**DISCLAIMER:**__** HA! - no mio. Fic - SI mio xD**_

* * *

The rest of the week had gone by slowly, what with all of the hubbub of waiting for prospective colleges to either accept or decline applications, extracurriculars, various quizzes and tests, and, of course, the World Language Department's trip preparations.

When Friday finally took its rightful place in the week, all 25 of Ms. Rodriguez' AP Spanish students had handed in their permission slips. Some had even handed in the money to pay for their trip in just one installment, which was quite impressive considering that last year's students had to have THREE EXTENSIONS on their installment payments for the trip which almost postponed its scheduled departure.

As Ms. Rodriguez finished the last exercise for the day, which she had prepared to work on quickly in order to have the last 10 minutes of class dedicated to discussing the much anticipated trip to the Dominican Republic, one of the school's secretaries stopped by her classroom and handed her envelope containing the trip's flight itinerary.

"Yes, thank you, Marie", she said kindly to the secretary while she received the envelope and opened.

[1] Chicos, su atención, por favor," exclaimed Ms. Rodriguez as she clapped to get her class' attention. "You can close your workbooks. Any other problems on the exercise that you haven't completed you may finish for homework. I WILL be counting it as a grade. Now, I've been handed the flight itinerary for the trip from the office and ask that you HOLD ONTO IT. Your seats have NOT been assigned yet but it is important that you keep this for reference. Gerald, can you pass them out to you classmates, por favor?"

Gerald obliged and handed out the itineraries. When he'd reached Arnold's desk, he noticed Arnold staring at Helga, who was very into her conversation with Ashley, Harold and Sid, on the other side of the classroom. _We've lost him, ladies and gentlemen... Mmm-mmm-MMM!_

He stuck the itinerary in Arnold's face in an attempt to get him to snap out of it and succeeded. He looked up and smiled sheepishly at his life long best friend as he took the paper from his hands.

"Sorry, Gerald. My mind's just in outer space today," was Arnold's defense.

_Outer space my left foot, _thought Gerald.

Arnold cleared his throat in order to shift the conversation quickly while his best friend continued to hand out the itinerary. "So, uh, you talk to Phoebe about how you're gonna keep in touch while she's in France and we're in the Dominican?"

Gerald had finished passing the itineraries out and sat down in his usual spot next to Arnold as his expression softened. He sighed deeply. "Yeah, man. I can't believe I'm going to a tropical paradise at the heart of the Caribbean and my _kirei_ won't be there. She just HAD to have taken French!"

Arnold empathized with his friend. He and Phoebe had been going strong since elementary school. They'd even been labeled the "Cory and Topanga" of Hillwood High but they've had a lot of low blows in their relationship in the past few months. Phoebe'd been so busy with her student council presidency, her fencing meets, her AP courses and her college preparation that she barely had time to dedicate to Gerald except for the gang's usual meet up at Slausen's on Friday afternoons, to which she often had to take a rain check. To make matters worse, a more than friendly make out session with a foreign exchange student at one of Rhonda's outrageous holiday parties while in a drunken stupor almost cost Gerald his relationship. Phoebe, nevertheless, was an understanding heart. She knew Gerald would never get drunk on a whim, much less intentionally hurt her. He had just lost his grandmother at the time and he coped in the wrong ways but she was always there to support him and love him at his worst which was why their relationship was so strong. He constantly worked to defend her honor and her respect from people who have underestimated her because of her petite stature and soft spoken nature. They were THE match.

Arnold smiled at his friend and pat him on the shoulder. "Come on, Gerald, it's only one week. It'll go by like THAT! Just get on Spykenger when you can and keep in touch there. You guys have made it through crazy curveballs. Trust me, you'll be fine."

Gerald rolled his eyes at his ever optimistic best friend. "Oh, brother. Why do you ALWAYS have to look on the BRIGHT SIDE?"

"Somebody has to," replied Arnold, slightly amused at the signature question.

**...**

Meanwhile on the other side of the class, Helga, sitting with Ashley, Harold and Sid were skimming through the itinerary.

_**EASYFLY TRAVEL ITINERARY**_

**FLIGHT: ****SKYVIEW AIRLINES **_**315**_**- **HILLWOOD INT'L AIRPORT TO NEWARK LIBERTY INT'L AIRPORT (HWO - EWR)

**CONCOURSE/TERMINAL: **D

**GATE: **D29

**DATE: **MAY 19

**DEPARTURE: **10:25 AM

**ARRIVAL: **3:45 PM

**SEATS: **5A - 8F

**MEAL: **BREAKFAST

_*CONNECTION THROUGH EWR*_

**FLIGHT: ****SKYVIEW AIRLINES **_**831 **_**- **NEWARK LIBERTY INT'L AIRPORT TO AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL GREGORIO LUPERON (EWR - POP)

**CONCOURSE/TERMINAL: **B

**GATE: **B7

**DATE: **MAY 19

**DEPARTURE: **5:30 PM

**ARRIVAL: **8:50 PM

**SEATS: **6A - 9F

**MEAL: **SNACK

_*NOTE: PASSENGERS FOR FLIGHT 315 MUST ARRIVE TO HWO TWO HOURS BEFORE DEPARTURE. IT IS __HIGHLY__ RECOMMENDED TO GO STRAIGHT TO CHECK IN AT NEWARK FOR FLIGHT 831 TO PUERTO PLATA PROMPTLY AFTER YOU HAVE OBTAINED YOUR CARRY-ON LUGGAGE AT THE BAGGAGE CLAIM DUE TO THE SHORT TIME INTERVAL BETWEEN THESE FLIGHTS*_

****RETURN ****

**FLIGHT: ****SKYVIEW AIRLINES **_**129**_** - **AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DEL CIBAO TO NEWARK LIBERTY INT'L AIRPORT (STI - POP)

**CONCOURSE/TERMINAL: **MAIN TERMINAL

**GATE: **B1

**DATE: **MAY 27

**DEPARTURE: **1:05 PM

**ARRIVAL: **4:25 PM

**SEATS: **7A - 10F

**MEAL: **SNACK

**FLIGHT: ****SKYVIEW AIRLINES **_**707**__- _NEWARK LIBERTY INT'L AIRPORT TO HILLWOOD INT'L AIRPORT (EWR - HWO)

**CONCOURSE/TERMINAL: **A

**GATE: **A17

**DATE: **MAY 27

**DEPARTURE: **7:05 PM

**ARRIVAL: **12:20 AM

**SEATS: **6A - 9F

**MEAL: **DINNER

***FLIGHT GOES INTO FOLLOWING DAY. PLAN ACCORDINGLY***

_*INDIVIDUAL SEATS WILL BE ASSIGNED TO EACH PASSENGER IN THE GROUP UPON CHECK IN*_

_*SKYVIEW AIRLINES ALLOWS A WEIGHT LIMIT OF 50 lbs. FOR CARGO LUGGAGE AT NO COST. BAGGAGE THAT EXCEEDS 50 lbs. WILL RESULT IN AN ADDITIONAL $25 FEE.*_

_*FIRST BAG CHECKS IN FOR FREE. ADDITIONAL BAGGAGE IS CHECKED AT A FEE OF $25*_

_**THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING **__**SKYVIEW AIRLINES**__**, THE RIGHT WAY TO FLY!**_

_**THANK YOU FOR PURCHASING ON EASYFLY , SKYVIEW AIRLINES' OFFICIAL ONLINE BOOKING PARTNER.**_

"I still can't believe this deadbeat town doesn't have a direct flight to the Dominican Republic. It's gonna be EXHAUSTING! And they're only gonna give us a SNACK from Newark to the Dominican? What are we gonna EAT? I'M GONNA STARVE!" complained an outraged Harold Berman.

"Oh, PIPE DOWN, Pink Boy! FIRST of all, we get BREAKFAST from here to New Jersey and SECOND of all, did you happen to FORGET that airports have FOOD COURTS!? Just STUFF YOUR FACE before you hop on the plane, you hopeless heart attack waiting to happen!," exclaimed Helga, annoyed at Harold's complaining.

"Boy, howdy, but how are we gonna have time to do ANYTHING? As soon as we land in Newark we gotta head to baggage claim, get our stuff and go STRAIGHT to check in again!" cried Sid.

"Oh, will you guys SHUT UP!? Is this your first time FLYING or something? This ISN'T that big a deal! One time, I had to fly to Switzerland and we did FIVE connections in 48 hours. This is NOTHING," said Ashley.

The group continued to look at their itineraries, discussing and complaining when the bell rang.

"FREEDOOOOOOOOOOM!," shouted Harold as he ran through the door.

Helga rolled her eyes as she grabbed her things and headed towards the door. "Oh, brother, he's just excited about heading out to Slausen's to scarf down THREE hamburgers and TWO plates of fries." Ashley and Sid laughed at her comment.

As she absent mindedly stepped out the door, she accidentally bumped into Arnold. Their faces became sheepish and they each gave each other a bashful smirk before Helga assumed her role of a bully.

"Watch where you're _going_, Football Head. CRIMINY, Helen Keller can make her way around a busy hallway better than YOU!"

"Sorry, Helga," was all Arnold could muster as she stormed off. The rest of the group continued towards the school exit and their bus. Ashley and Gerald observed their respective friends' behavior and rolled their eyes. _Oh, brother, _they thought simultaneously.

**...**

The gang sat at their usual table (which was really just multiple tables pushed together.) They started this weekly tradition when they first entered Hillwood High to keep their friendships together, what with the differences in schedules and extra-curricular activities taking up their time.

While Harold stuffed his face with his usual multiple meal, Rhonda bragged about how "superior Italian is to other romance languages."

"I mean, it TRULY embraces its roots in Latin. No other language, not even _Spanish_ can compare. French sounds like a phlegm producer and Portuguese sounds like a deaf person trying to speak Spanish. There's REALLY no way they can measure up to _Italiano._"

"[2] Y esta TONTA que se cree? El Español es el idioma romantico MÁS HABLADO del MUNDO y es uno de los más importantes," whispered Ashley to Arnold in Spanish, so as not to cause a direct confrontation with Rhonda.

Helga slightly heard her friend's statement as she was sitting next to her at the table and chuckled. They others simply ignored Rhonda's condescending statement.

"So, Pheebs, how's your phlegm producing class prepping for the trip to France," asked Helga.

"It's going quite well. I was rather disappointed, I was truly looking forward to going to Belgium but the majority wanted to go to France so we had to oblige. I'll be taking my new Kikon camera to take pictures of the sights."

"Oh, I'm ever so excited about going to France. I'm oh too certain it must be just ever so romantic and lively," added an ever pleasant Lila Sawyer.

While the gang continued on about their conversations, Ashley took advantage of her sitting between Arnold and Helga and tried to spark up SOMETHING! Her face slowly contorted into a scheming smile and proceeded to her mental idea.

She turned towards Helga and began to speak to her at a low voice level but JUST audible enough for Arnold to hear. "So, Helga, how are those tutoring sessions going?"

Helga, who was slurping a vanilla bean milkshake slightly choked and had some of the consistency spill out of her nose while Arnold's fry slightly went into the wrong hole and he began to cough.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Helga hissed between her teeth so that only Ashley could hear her.

Ashley simply winked at her and kept going. "You know, I could REALLY use your help, Helga, since you're improving so much. My 'R's' could use a bit of work."

Both Arnold's and Helga's faces became IMMEDIATELY flushed but Ashley really only wanted to see Arnold's reaction to confirm her suspicion.

_He likes her alright. And I'm gonna make SURE they end up together or my name's not Ashley Bird!_

* * *

_**TRANSLATION**_

_**[1] - Guys, your attention, please.**_

_**[2] - Who does this BROAD think she is? Spanish is THE MOST spoken romance language in the WORLD and it's one of the most important languages, at that.**_

* * *

_**WELLLLLLLL!? Wadja THIIIIIIIIIIINK!? R&R PWETTY PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE!?**_

_**Thanks for READING! GBY!**_

_**-Hanna Cabrodi **_**:D**


	6. Mírame

_**Hi folks! Hanna Cabrodi here. This is the LAST "beat around the bush" chapter. Next update, we're gettin' down to business! The much anticipated trip is almost here! Just needed to squeeze this little part in to get the ball rolling! I don't like it very much but hey, it's here.**_

_**Gots to give cred to my chica Ashley for helping me out w/ this chapter. There's a paragraph she rephrased, you get extra points if you figure out which one. The girl's got a way with words lol, my version sounded awkward so I used hers verbatim!**_

_**So without further ado, here's chapter 6: Mirame (Look at Me)**_

* * *

The gang had left Slausens two hours ago. After all it's a Friday night. There's movies to watch, places to go, people to see.

Arnold, Helga and Ashley, however, agreed to hang out at Sunset Arms after Ashley _suggested_ they go there so that Arnold could help them "perfect their Spanish."

It was about 7:00 and they had yet to begin with their "tutoring session." Ashley was spread out on the floor, typing away on her laptop, reading AND writing "Yo, Ernest" fanfics, Helga was lying out on her stomach on Arnold's red couch while writing in her beloved little pink book (for which she had carefully purchased a booksock, so as not to arouse suspicion after the little incident of losing one just like it back in the 4th grade) and Arnold was on his bed with his laptop checking his FaceSpace.

The first one to shed the silence was Arnold. "Ashley, are you STILL reading those fanfics?" He glanced at the screen of her laptop. "You've been reading that one since we GOT HERE. You're still not DONE YET?"

Ashley looked up at Arnold and laughed. "NO! And I never will be because when I finish THAT one, I've got THREE other ones in three other tabs!"

Arnold looked at her in shock and put his hands on his hips. "We've been here for TWO HOURS and the only reason I haven't started is because Ashley's been on that laptop READING! Do you know that too much of anything is BAD?" said Arnold, very matter of factly.

Helga heard this and chuckled a bit. "Don't even BOTHER trying to stop her, Football Head. Last time she was at my house 'studying' for Mr. Roberts' lit quiz, she was in the middle of writing chapter three of her 'I'll Never Forget You' fic. And what's WORSE is that she's in this group on FaceSpace to save this movie where Ernest finds his long-lost twin in Costa Rica that Mickalode didn't release as planned. She's OBSESSED! If I hadn't turned off the Wi-Fi, we NEVER would've studied! She almost CRIED when I did! '_Helga whyyyyyyyyyyy! I was GONNA shut it off! Just ONE more paragraph and I'm done. PLEASE! WHAAAAAAAA!_'"

All three of them laughed at the small anecdote and Arnold and Helga's eyes locked for a brief moment as the laughing died down. They broke the gaze and Arnold "coughed" to play it off as he continued to peruse his FaceSpace page while Helga picked up her pen and sheepishly continued scribbling away in her pink book.

Ashley, ever observant, noticed this and inwardly screamed at how frustrating these two were. She tried to ignore it but her uncontrollable impulse to observe them got the best of her. She looked up from the corner of her eye and noticed Arnold taking a quick glance at Helga and returned about his business soon after. She rolled her eyes and subtly observed Helga doing the same thing.

_OH MY GOD, I've had enough of this. He looks at her when she isn't looking and she does the same damn thing. I can't take this anymore. I've gotta think of SOMETHING to get them talking because there is no way in Heaven, Hell or any other place beyond this world that they are going to Dominican Republic without AT LEAST seeing that they've got something. It's PATHETIC. Okay, THINK, Ashley, THINK... AHA!_

Ashley decided, for the sake of her plan, to close her laptop and begin to get down to business.

"Alright," she clapped. "Hell girl, put your book away, Arnold, log outta FaceSpace. We came here to fix some Spanish pronunciation and that's what we're gonna do." The blondes did as they were told.

Arnold grabbed his Spanish book with his mindset placed on helping his friend with her Spanish. He was QUITE distracted, what with Helga being in the room. _She looks beautiful..._ Of course, any guy that was smitten would find that his crush, sporting another graphic tee two sizes too big with a sarcastic phrase, skinny jeans and chucks while donning a messy braid, looks beautiful anyway. A lovesick smile formed on his face but he soon snapped out of it as Helga smacked her gum very noisily, breaking him from his trance. She stood up and went to go sit next to her red-headed friend.

Ashley began to skim through her book until she found a phrase with certain words she needed "help" on.

"Okay, Arnold. My Spanish isn't terrible but I need just a LITTLE bit of help with my 'R's' and I think this dialogue might help me get it right once and for all." Helga's face IMMEDIATELY contorted into one of anger and embarrassment and she subtly pinched her friends side, causing her to yelp.

"I'm going to KILL YOU," she hissed quietly between her teeth. Ashley simply smiled and carried on.

"But thinking it through, since you helped Helga perfect hers, why don't you guys try it first so I can observe. It's on page 31." Helga peeked at her friend's book and held back every impulse she had to strangle her THEN and there.

Arnold obliged and went to page 31 only to see that the conversation Ashley selected was about a male asking a female out to a movie. His cheeks immediately succumbed to a red blush.

"U-uh, okay, Helga. M-might as well get started. Come share the book with me, we'll read off it together and Ashley can have her book to look at while she listens."

"W-whatever floats your boat, Football Head." Ashley laughed silently at their stammering.

Helga stood up and reluctantly sat on the corner Arnold's bed. He scootched over so she could see the book and she almost lost her mind. She could smell his cologne PERFECTLY and inwardly swooned in praise of his intoxicating scent.

_Oh, Arnold. Dictator of my soul, ruler of my heart and commander of my feelings, hath fate, or Ashley's nonsense, caused us to come closer and reconnect with Spanish? Your scent sends me to the heavens and your Spanish to the ends of the galaxy. Ohhh..._

What Helga didn't know was that he too was swooning over her berry inspired body spray.

_Wow, not only is she beautiful but she smells like an exotic array of wild berries in the midst of a tropical paradise..._

Arnold snapped out of it and began to read, as his line was first. "Hola, señorita, como estas," he asked politely.

"E-estoy bien. Gracias. En que te puedo ayudar?"

"En realidad vine a preguntarte si querias salir un dia conmigo, quizas para ver una pelicula," he felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

"C-conmigo?" She began to feel butterflies roam around her stomach. _Helga, CALM DOWN. He's JUST reading a dialogue._

"Si. Eres muy bonita y por semanas me has interesado." He blushed at how much that last line matched his situation perfectly." "Hay alguna pelicula que quieres ver en especifico?"

"Me halagas. Pues vi el anuncio para una, uhhh... pelicula hromantica..."

Arnold heard her make the mistake on the 'r' again and decided to help her correct it. He looked at her shyly. "Remember what I taught you. Roll your tongue. ROMANTICA. RRROMANTICA."

Helga observed Arnold's mouth intently, ATTEMPTING to focus on the proper way to pronounce the distinctive consonant but she inwardly melted at the sight of his plump pink lips. She toughened up and set her mind to focus COMPLETELY on the task at hand. _Now is NOT the time to admire him. FOCUS, HELGA! _

"Hromantica. R-hromantica," was her failed attempt at the word.

Arnold lifted her chin, fixating on her mouth's movements as he tried to determine where she fell into error. Helga's skin burned under his touch as she did everything in her power to keep from mauling the poor guy with a fury of unbridled passion. He too felt electricity spark as his hand made contact with her soft skin.

He found himself staring into her eyes as he repeated the now viral word. "Romantica, Helga. Comedia romantica."

She lost herself in his green pools as he lost himself in her azure ones and repeated the word successfully, at last. "Romantica."

"Good," he whispered quietly as he found himself leaning in towards her. _God, she's beautiful..._

Helga also began to lean in towards her football headed love... _Is this REALLY happening right now? Could this be what my heart as prayed for and desired for all these years? Can it -_

_"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"_

Ashley's phone began to ring with the popular Korean techno song and she mentally exploded with anger at the moment being ruined by the obnoxious ringtone yet internally rejoiced at her plan successfully playing out. She stood up and proceeded to leave the room to answer her inopportune phone call while the two blondes felt the heat reach their cheeks. Helga felt Arnold's gaze on her and tried to ignore it.

_Did that almost just happen?_, they asked themselves simultaneously.

Ashley walked back into the room. "Sorry, guys. My aunt just called and asked me to babysit tonight so I've gotta dash early. We'll pick back up on this another time." She proceeded to put her laptop and other belongings in her messenger bag and began to step out the door when Helga told her to wait.

"I've gotta get home anyways, I'll just walk with you." Helga, too began to pack her belongings when Arnold, who was particularly still nervous and flushed over their little moment, made his way towards her.

"Um, Helga, actually I was kinda hoping to talk to you for a moment. Would you mind staying a few minutes?"

"I, uh.. I can't. Umm... Olga's coming home this weekend and Bob and Miriam are gonna want me there to greet her royal majesty so I gotta split. B-bye Arnold."

Before the poor fellow could get a word in edgewise, she had already left with Ashley. That was the last time they'd spoken before the trip.

* * *

_**TRANSLATION**_

_**-Hello, miss, how are you?**_

_**-I'm fine, thanks. Is there something I can help you with?**_

_**-Actually, I came to ask you if you'd like to go out with me some time, perhaps to see a movie together.**_

_**-With me?**_

_**-Yes. You're very pretty and for weeks you've drawn my attention. Is there any movie you'd like to see in particular?**_

_**-I'm flattered. Well, I saw an advertisement for a romantic comedy...**_

* * *

_**PLEASE, don't hurt me! This chapter ain't that great, I know but chapter 7 is the beginning of the juiciness! Fear not, for it is coming soon! R&R? :( Pweeze?**_

**_GBY!_**

**_-Hanna Cabrodi_**


	7. Sonríeme

_**Hiya everyone! Hanna Cabrodi here! Well, this is it. The MUCH anticipated trip to the Dominican Republic begins HERE! I am VERY excited about this chapter and, based on the feedback I've gotten so far, it seems that you all are too. You don't know how thrilled and humbled I am that you all have taken so kindly to this story. I always second guess my writing and my style but if you guys are enjoying it, the pleasure is mine! I very much look forward to how you receive this so reviews and feedback, constructive, of course, lol, are very much appreciated! I'm sorry about taking so long to update it. Believe me, as an avid reader of fanfics, a few days to update a story can feel like a few years but WAIT NO MORE because it's finally here! :D**_

_**So here it is... chapter 7: Sonríeme (Smile at Me)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: You know what, I already disclaimed in the first MILLION chapters... You already know HA ain't mine! TOMS ain't mine NEITHA! :P**_

* * *

**Friday, May 18th, 9:30 PM, Sunset Arms Boarding House**

Arnold found himself in his bedroom, preparing his luggage and backpack for his Spanish class' much anticipated field trip to the Dominican Republic while listening to some jazz on his favorite station. It's hard to believe that time had gone by so fast. It scared him even more that time had progressed so quickly that it'd already been two months since he and Helga shared a little "moment" while helping Ashley perfect her Spanish. They hadn't spoken since but he couldn't stop it from replaying like a scratched record in the nooks and crannies of his mind.

He'd thought about it over and over... Not just the intense ecstasy he felt upon being THISCLOSE to kissing the girl he'd found himself mesmerized with but the fact that Little Miss Bird SPECIFICALLY chose a date dialogue for them. It seemed almost... planned. And not only that... Her body language made it specifically obvious that she was up to something. But Arnold, in all cases tried to shake it off.

Two months after the fact, he found himself falling more and more for Helga. He'd constantly run into her in the halls, as coincidences would have it and would try to provoke some kind of even mediocre conversation. Nevertheless, Helga immediately dusted him off and proceeded to stomping away with a customary insult of choice. He became so enthralled with her presence, her style, her... unique grace. Her as a person.

He'd figured out a few things about her like her deep fascination for the works of Walt Whitman, Robert Frost, Maya Angelou [A/N: Who happens to be my favorite poetess], William Shakespeare, T.S. Eliot and the like. He'd even been surprised to have found, one day, while tutoring her with Spanish, a copy of "Mere Christianity" by C.S. Lewis. He was surprised to have spotted this. After all, he never could have pictured Helga G. Pataki, of all people with any kind of belief in a Higher Power. She just didn't come off as religious, let alone Christian. He had curiously taken the book off the shelf and opened it to see that the book was given to her by her older sister Olga.

_Figures, _he thought amusingly. _Helga obviously wouldn't get a copy of one of the most influential books in Christianity on a whim..._

As he'd begun to skim through the book and was surprised to discover that many passages in the book were marked and highlighted. He flipped page after page, his eyes widening with the intricate outlines Helga had added to some of the passages. He'd reached a page with a quote that was distinctively highlighted with yellow, as opposed to the other pages that were highlighted in pink.

"_Even in literature and art, no man who bothers about originality will ever be original: whereas if you simply try to tell the truth (without caring twopence how often it has been told before) you will, nine times out of ten, become original without ever having noticed it."_

He smiled as he read it... Of course, HELGA would love a quote like that. She's such an enigma to him.

His reminiscent thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in."

"Hey short man, you all set for your big trip tomorrow?" asked his grandpa as he put a bologna and cheese sandwich on Arnold's desk and grabbed the chair to sit.

His grandson smiled at him excitedly as he finished zipping up his luggage and headed towards the table to eat the sandwich. "Definitely! I've got my alarm clock set and everything! Man, grandpa, this trip is gonna be everything I ever dreamed of! History, music, beaches..."

"...Your friend with the pink bow and the one eyebrow," added Phil, mischievously.

Arnold practically choked on his sandwich and face reddened significantly. "GRANDPA!" He began to cough violently, grabbed his water bottle and chugged it down immediately.

"Hehehehe! I'm just messing with ya, short man," added an amused Phil. "But you like her, don't ya, Arnold?" As soon as his coughing had gone down, he nodded.

"Yeah. But I don't know, Grandpa, she confuses me." Arnold frowned.

"Arnold, if there's two things you need to know in life it's this. One, women are complicated creatures. It'd be easier for you to understand Arabic on the first try before you can fully understand a woman."

"And two?" Arnold inquired.

"Never eat raspberries." That being said, Phil dashed out of his grandson's room towards the W.C. to further emphasize his second point.

Arnold laughed heartily at his grandpa's nuisances and finished partaking of his sandwich.

**...**

**9:50 PM, Pataki Residence**

"Oh, Helga! This is so EXCITING! You'll be going to an exotic country at the heart of the Caribbean! Palm trees, beaches, tropical sun! Oh, I could just go ON and ON!"

Helga rolled her eyes as Olga beamed with excitement for Helga's trip tomorrow morning while they were in her room finishing her packing. Sure, Helga was internally ecstatic at the idea of being less than 24 hours away from the trip of a lifetime but even though her and Olga's relationship changed drastically over the years, she still had her pride.

"Oh, put a sock in it, would you Olga!? It's HARDLY exotic. It's not a third world country. Sure, it's got its problems but it's not a jungle!"

"I know, THAT, SILLY NILLY! I'm just so happy that Mummy and Daddy paid for your trip in full AND gave you spending money! Make sure you take LOTS AND LOTS of pictures, Baby Sister! OH! And I have a list of souvenirs I'd like for you to bring back! The envelope with the list includes some money so you don't spend any of yours on my silly things! I'd LOVE a little t-shirt for Avery with the Dominican flag on it! Make SURE you get the right size," explained Olga.

Avery is her and her husband Andrew's two year son. Helga adores spending time with him and babysitting him whenever Olga and the family come to Hillwood. He's feisty, much like his aunt, which is probably why she took to him so well.

"Olga, I'm not gonna get him an XXL shirt. Relax, would ya? And criminy, I think you're more excited about this trip than me!" remarked Helga

_Maybe by the end of this trip, I'll have a brother in law,_ thought Olga humorously. She giggled.

"Okay, Helga. Is everything in your luggage? I don't want you to leave anything behind." Olga proceeded to read off the list of articles Helga was to stow in her bags while Helga rolled her eyes checking everything off.

Helga's phone buzzed and she read a text from Phoebe asking her if she'll be taking the bus with the other seniors or if she'll be transported directly to the airport by Olga or her parents.

_-Pheebs, plz, u no better than that. Im takin the bus, DOI._

_-Okay! Set ur alarm! Oh, Helga, how I wish I was going w/ u!_

_-Pheebs, u'll b fine. And besides, I no this is more about tall hair boy than wanting 2 b in the DR w/ me. -_- If it makes u feel any better I'll keep an eye on him, ok? RELAX._

_- :D RELAXING!_

Helga shut her phone off and shooed her sister out so she could FINALLY get some shuteye. Tomorrow's gonna be a LONG day.

She kept thinking back to her little ordeal with Arnold. She'd ignored him since it happened but still found herself at a loss for words with the idea that she was ABOUT to share a kiss with ARNOLD. Her mind exploded with ecstasy at the thought but her heart wouldn't let her cherish the moment.

_He'd just end up saying it was the heat of the moment... He tends to do that..._

She found herself reminiscing back to their adventure in saving the neighborhood from being destroyed at the hands of Scheck. In a moment of desperation, she found herself unable to contain herself and freed herself of the secret she'd held back for six years. She confessed her undying love for a certain oblong headed fellow who'd be the first person to ever show her an OUNCE of kindness. With his gestures of kindness, he'd grabbed a hold of her heart unknowingly and would for years torture her silently as he went on to pursue girls for attributes that would come to fade one day.

So yes, perhaps her confession did come about in a moment of heat... Nevertheless, it doesn't take away the veracity of every passionate word that she unleashed upon that rooftop. Arnold became overwhelmed with such a hefty load of information and, in fear, instead of confronting, he chose to divert it to a minor case of momentary deluded passion and gave her a way out, a chance to avoid the topic instead of facing it head on. It wasn't like him to just let certain things pass, especially something so... intense.

Surely, Helga felt relief surge through her veins at the chance of being able to keep her secret safe. As crazy as she found herself in that moment of confession, she knew deep down that it truly wasn't the best way to let Arnold know how she feels. Not in a crazy moment of crisis where the world, or Hillwood, for that matter, was THISCLOSE to tumbling down their ears. It was at this particular moment, while thinking back to that day, where Helga finally has an epiphany.

_That's it! Dominican Republic's GOTTA be the place to let it all out! No neighborhood in danger, no crisis to hide from, no problems! Tropical locales and romantic beach scenery! THAT'S how I'll get my beloved!_

She grabbed her locket as she began to immerse herself in romantic praise to her love.

_Oh, Arnold, keeper of my heart and healer of my broken spirit, I shall take full advantage of this trip. With the dance Ms. Rodriguez has given us, I will dance my way to your heart with the tropical beats of the Dominican island! Ohhh..._

She swooned audibly and collapsed on the floor. Bob walked into the room and saw her dazed look and proceeded to exit the room with a confused expression spread across his face.

"I'm not even gonna ask..."

**...**

**Saturday, May 19th, 8:30 AM, Hillwood High School**

Seniors were still arriving to the front entrance of Hillwood High School. The chartered buses were already there and were labeled depending on the language course. Portuguese students were on bus #1, Italian on bus #2, French on bus #3 and Spanish on bus #4.

Arnold, who was dressed in a teal colored short sleeved tee, a pair of bermuda shorts and casual sneakers, just arrived his grandparents in the Packard and proceeded to take out his backpack and luggage from the trunk.

"Now short man, remember what I told you. You call EVERY NIGHT! We gotta make sure you're still breathin'! Some mosquitoes over there are still infected with dengue and malaria."

"GRANDPA! I got the SHOTS!" retaliated Arnold defensively as he blushed sightly in embarrassment.

"Now, now, Kimba. We're just watching out for you. The jungle is just SWARMING with unruly creatures and insects!" answered his mischievous grandmother.

"Grandma, we're not going to the jungle, we're going to the Dominican Republic."

His grandmother smiled nostalgically. "Oh, Phil, do you remember when WE went down there all those years ago?"

"Yes, Pookie. I told the boy about that a few weeks ago!"

The old timers looked into each other's aged eyes with genuine love and reminiscence when Pookie's attention was immediately distracted by a familiar face.

Helga, who sported a pink tank top, khaki shorts and a pair of gray TOMS had just gotten dropped off at the school by Olga and was dragging her bags to the bus.

"TAKE CARE, BABY SISTERRRRRR! I LOVE YOUUUUUUU! Make sure you CALL!" shouted Olga from her vehicle.

"GOODBYE, OLGA," answered an annoyed and very much sleepy Helga. She'd tried getting some sleep the night before but couldn't sleep with anticipation of the trip.

"OH, ELEANOR! How's Teddy?" interrogated Pookie as she approached Helga.

Helga proceeded to give the elder woman a hug. Unbeknownst to Arnold, Helga had spent quite some time with Pookie, who she calls Gertie.

"I'm fine, Gertie, I'm just beat."

Arnold's ears wised up to this and his suspicion was confirmed. _Grandma IS Gertie._

He approached them and shyly greeted Helga. "H-hi, Helga."

Helga looked up and smirked slightly at him, her cheeks slightly flushed, and said her goodbye to Gertie and walked away.

"YO, PATAKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" shouted Ashley as she approached her blonde friend.

"EYYYYYYY, 'TSUP BIRD!?"

The two friends greeted each other and finished putting their bags in the storage compartments of the bus.

**...**

"Phoebe, I really wish you were on my trip." Gerald was with his longtime girlfriend as they held hands.

"Gerald, I wish I was going with you. Or I just wish you'd be with me in France. I don't think the Eiffel Tower will be the same if you weren't there." She looked towards the ground and frowned.

He took note of the melancholic look on her face and held her chin up with his finger and held her other hand tighter. "_Kirei_, it's only 10 days but I'll miss you like you'll never know. I'll text and Spykenger every night."

"Gerald, the time difference..."

"We'll work around it. I promise. We always do, right." He smiled as she saw the corners of her mouth contort into a small smile.

"_Aishteru, Gerald_," smiled Phoebe.

"_Aishteru, kirei_."

They gave each other a heart-stopping kiss, as usual. They had a bond that, though they've had their storms, was unbreakable. Each time their lips connect, it's as if they've become a new couple all over again. Their relationship was envious among their peers.

Their moment was interrupted by the principal's announcement to board busses. "Students, you are now to board your busses immidiately. Report to your respective busses immediately. Thank you."

**...**

**9:15 AM, Concourse D, Hillwood International Airport**

"Estudiantes, su atencion por favor. When I call your name, step forward so I can hand you your tickets."

Ms. Rodriguez, donning a simple green tank top, khaki shorts, running sneakers, a straw fedora and aviator shades, began to read her list of students and handed out their tickets one by one.

"Pataki, Helga." Helga stepped forward and read her seat assignment. 7D.

"Shortman, Arnold" Arnold stepped forward and took his ticket without so much as reading his seat number.

**...**

**9:45 PM, Concourse D, Gate D29, Hillwood International Airport**

The students had finally gotten settled into the gate. Boarding wasn't for another 15 minutes so some went lounging around the concourse purchasing small snacks, magazines or other items. Helga and Gerald met up with Phoebe briefly, who was set to board at gate D25 for her flight to France. Helga was TRYING to say goodbye to her longtime friend but her and her beloved boyfriend continued to kiss as if they were being shipped to the line of duty. She'd had just about enough, they were boarding soon and was becoming, quite frankly, annoyed at the prospect of waiting any longer for the lovebirds to finish their PDA.

"OKAY, ENOUGH. Tall hair boy, would YOU and my dear Pheebs QUIT sucking face so I can say goodbye and go back to the gate. I am TIRED as hell."

The couple pulled back and said their goodbyes. Again.

Helga obnoxiously cut in and gave her Asian friend a hug, said her goodbye and left.

**...**

**10:10 AM, Concourse D, Gate D29, Hillwood International Airport**

"Good Morning, this is the boarding call for Skyview Airlines flight 315 with non-stop service to Newark International Airport. We now boarding rows 5-8. Again, we are boarding rows 5-8 on Skyview Airlines flight 315 to Newark, New Jersey. Thank You."

Those were the exact rows the AP Spanish group would be boarding so they all began to grab their carry on baggage and proceed to the gate door.

As they made their way into the plane, Helga had zoomed past Arnold in the tunnel and dashed immediately to her convenient aisle seat. She grabbed her mp3 player and began to mellow out to some smooth rock when she was asked to stand to let the passenger whose seat was assigned next to her take his seat. She looked up to find none other than Arnold Shortman, the young man whose mere existence made, as she can recall, her girlhood tremble.

She silently obliged and allowed Arnold to pass to his seat, 7E. Ms. Rodriguez, who was sitting right behind them, smiled.

**...**

**4:00 PM, Terminal B, Newark Liberty International Airport**

The flight from Hillwood to Newark went rather well. Arnold and Helga sat in absolute silence though both were DYING to stir up SOME kind of conversation.

During the flight, Sid, who sat a row in front of them began to panic, as it was his first time flying. The flight attendants had to find a rational way to calm him down, he was becoming hysterical which became a means of humor for his classmates. Harold grabbed his digital camera and recorded the whole ordeal. He's NEVER gonna let him live it down.

The group immediately got their bags from the baggage claim, checked in for the flight to Puerto Plata and went immediately to the gate. They were on a time constraint, boarding begins at 5:00 PM

Eventually, they made it in time and got to have a few minutes of relaxation at gate B7. Arnold, after mulling it over and over, finally decided to work up the guts to try and have a decent conversation with her. He wanted so badly to connect with her on SOME level so he worked up the courage and approached her, especially considering, he's to sit next to her AGAIN for the upcoming flight.

He nervously walked up to her, his hand rubbing the back of his head, a common nervous habit for him. "H-hey, Helga."

Helga, who was devouring a pizza dropped the slice on her plate and invited him to sit down. _Might as well TRY and be nice, how ELSE am I gonna get him to fall for me. DOI._

"Look, I, uh... we never got a chance to talk about what happened that night at the boarding house."

"Uh... Arnold, I understand, it was a 'heat of the moment' thing, right? Right. We just got caught up in the dialogue."

Arnold shook his head and daringly placed his hand upon hers. They both felt electricity ignite their innards at the contact of each others' skin.

"N-no, Helga, it wasn't..."

Her azure pools WIDENED at a width never seen among humans, her cheeks threatening to reach a new level of crimson.

"I-it... wasn't?"

"No," he continued. "Helga, I'm sorry if it seemed a little forward but why don't we try to be friends... you know? As a start?"

_As a START? Meaning we could develop into something more. Oh, THANK YOU, GOD! You are opening the possibility for LOVE! Ohhh..._

She lowered her guard a bit and smiled. "You've got yourself a deal, Arnoldo."

He smiled brightly in return.

_"Good afternoon, this is the boarding call for Skyview Airlines flight 831 with non-stop service to Gregorio Luperon International Airport. We are now starting the boarding process for Skyview Airlines flight 831 with non-stop service to Puerto Plata, Dominican Republic." _

The announcement was repeated in Spanish.

"_Muy buenas tardes, este es el llamado de abordaje para el vuelo 831 de Skyview Airlines con servicio sin escala al Aeropuerto Internacional Gregorio Luperon. Ya ha empezado el proceso de abordaje para el vuelo 831 de Skyview Airlines con servicio sin escala a Puerto Plata, Republica Dominicana_."

"Guess that's our cue. Better get going." stated Arnold after hearing the announcement. Helga grabbed her slice and downed it in order to proceed to the gate for boarding. They walked to the gate together, silently giddy with joy.

**...**

**8:45 PM, Aeropuerto Gregorio Luperon, Puerto Plata, Dominican Republic**

_"Good evening, we are making our final descent into Puerto Plata, please make sure you all your tray tables are in their locked positions, that your seatbelt is on and that your seatback is set upright. Also be sure that you have the proper documentation to enter the Dominican Republic for customs. Buenas noches, estamos haciendo el ultimo decenso hacia Puerto plata, favor de asegurarse que sus mesas esten aseguradas, que su cinturon de segurdad este puesta y que su asiento este en posicion vertical. Tambien, favor de asegurarse de tener la necesaria documentacion para entrar a la Republica Dominicana para imigracion."_

Arnold and Helga had long fallen asleep but were awoken by the announcement made by the flight attendant. They did as told and prepared to land in the foreign country. They briefly looked at each other and smiled.

The plane began to descend and as soon as it hit Dominican soil, the passengers began to clap. Having never flown to the country before, the group found it odd but joined in with the overwhelming majority of natives in applauding the landing.

"Good evening, we have now landed into the Dominican Republic, the time is 8:51 PM, we are right on schedule. The temperature is currently a cozy 77 degrees fahrenheit and we're looking at clear skies for the Puerto Plata tonight. We wanna thank you for choosing Skyview Airlines, the right way to fly, as your carrier of choice. Have a great night."

The group felt a surge of excitement in finally knowing that they've arrived to the island of merengue and incredible beaches.

As they stepped into the terminal, they were received by a perico ripiao band. Gerald had once looked up perico ripiao music, which is a very raw and traditional version of merengue, and became quite fascinated with it. He immediately went towards them and began to dance. Ms. Rodriguez joined in on the fun. Gerald and Ms. Rodriguez chastely danced together to the music and the other students began to join in on the fun, even though they didn't know how to dance to this particular genre.

The students eventually went through customs and proceeded to board the bus. Some of them began to take photos of the picturesque palm trees and flora outside the airport. Others were to tired... It has been, in fact, a long day.

* * *

_**Well, that's what I've got for ya. Longest chapter I have EVER written! So wadja think? LEAVE ME SOMETHING, MAN! :DD**_

**_GBY!_**

**_-Hanna Cabrodi :D_**


	8. Célame

_**Hellooooooooo! Hanna Cabrodi here! My biggest fear has come to life. I did NOT want to wait so long to update but what with college and my... laziness... I hadn't found the way to update. I also didn't have the drive to do so but tonight I found my mojo! Again, I sincerely regret having updated sooner! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Without further ado, I leave you with Chapter 8: Célame (Be jealous for me... not OF me, for me... Oy... I don't think there's a word in English for that... ANYWAY. GO ON. READ.)**_

_***NOTE: THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED!***_

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: UGH! HA! AIN'T MINE! LEAVE ME BE! OH! And neither is "No Es Una Novela" by Monchy y Alexandra. Just mentioning that just in case, even though all I did was MENTION the song... w/e...**_

* * *

**9:15 PM, La Novia del Atlantico Hotel, Puerto Plata**

Hillwood High School's senior AP Spanish students, after a strenuous day of air travel, had finally reached La Novia del Atlantico Hotel. The bunch stepped off of their bus and entered the welcoming hotel lobby waiting anxiously for the concierge to check them in and deliver their room keys while taking turns using a native's phone to call their loved ones informing them of their arrival in the Dominican Republic.

The lobby was filled with colorful Dominican paintings, straw furniture with plush cushions for comfort, homely wooden ceiling fans, marble floors which uniquely contrasted the countryside like accessories of the quarters and ceiling lamps with colorful glass to give the room a warm but welcoming aura.

The hotel was conveniently located in front of a beach to complete its caribbean vibe, the beach's enticing waves gladly welcoming visitors and tourists from all over the world to the Atlantic's Lover.

The group was in awe of the hotel's beauty alone, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at its aesthetically pleasing interior. They'd finally felt that they'd arrived in paradise.

Helga and Ashley began observing with interest paintings and found themselves intrigued by the vibrant colors the artists use to bring out the beauty of the Dominican countryside.

Harold snuck behind them. "WHAT'RE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT!?" The girls jumped in surprise, Helga glaring at her overweight prankster of a classmate.

"You RETARDED PIECE OF LARD! How many times do I have to TELL YOU to QUIT sneaking up behind me! Do I have to BEAT you to get the point across!? CRIMINY!" Harold just laughed... in fact he guffawed. No longer afraid of Helga's threats, he'd observed that laughing at her outbursts was rather entertaining. Ashley stepped in to control the blonde, who she'd noticed was fuming at Harold's 'harmless' prank.

"Helga, calm down. It's just been a LONG DAY, you need to CHILL. BREATHE, woman. BREATHE," insisted Ashley. Helga just rolled her eyes and breathed sharply. Her anger was immediately pushed to the side as the oblong headed fellow that made her heart go from 0 to 60 in .5 seconds flat made his way towards her. They hadn't spoken since the flight landed. She felt her face heat up intensely. She'd also noticed Arnold's face was slightly flushed and felt her cheeks grow hotter at the thought.

_Could it POSSIBLY be that my love, my sweet, my ARNOLD, be flustered in my presence. OH RAPTURE! OH HEAVEN! Ohhh..._

"H-hey Helga," stated a nerve-wrecked Arnold as he proceeded to place his hand behind his head, a common nervous habit of his. "Whaddaya think of the place so far?"

Helga internally was ENTRANCED by the beauty of the hotel alone, not to mention the romantic beach view and the beauty of the flora she could just barely get a glimpse of during the bus ride to the hotel, especially considering it was night-time.

"Eh, it's okay. Like I told you, it's like Puerto Rico."

Arnold rolled his eyes playfully. "Whatever you say, Helga."

The concierge, Hector Santana, a friendly man of sorts, approached and greeted the group as they entered the lobby with a smile. Ms. Rodriguez had previously informed him and the hotel employees that since this trip is for the group to master their Spanish skills fully, that they speak to them in Spanish to further appreciate the concept.

[1]"Bienvenidos a la Republica Dominicana..." Before Hector could continue, the group cheered in excitement, tired but with adrenaline pumping through their veins. They were FINALLY here.

"Es un placer para nosotros aqui en el Hotel La Novia del Atlantico poderlos recibir. Esperamos que disfruten su estadia en nuestro pais y que aprovechen a lo maximo."

As the concierge went on to finish his introduction and welcome and hand in each respective roommate pair their keys, Ashley, Gerald and Ms. Rodriguez silently observed Helga and Arnold share glances at one another while they other wasn't looking.

_Oh my gosh, I think they're finally onto something... Still... I don't trust them... They need an extra push... _thought a pensive Ashley as she smiled maliciously and internally planned to mildly bring this into discussion with Helga as soon as they got to their room.

_Mmm-mmm-MMM! My man's got it BAD! Of ALL the girls in the world to fall for, he fell for HELGA G. PATAKI... When they say love is BLIND they were NOT KIDDING... Oh well, gotta be there for him... If they don't end up together by the end of this trip, I'm NEVER gonna hear the end of it_... internalized Gerald.

[2]_Vaya... my instincts were right. Thank God I paired her up with him for tutoring. And this dance thing is gonna be GENIUS! I just hope Andres doesn't try and play Rico Suave with her during those dance lessons [3]O LO MATO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! _contemplated Ms. Rodriguez as she subtly smiled at her two prospective matchmaking victims... err... students.

After all was said and done in the lobby, the Spanish pupils ascended to their assigned hotel rooms and turned in for the night.

Meanwhile in Ashley and Helga's room, Ashley sat on her bed in her PJ's finishing her prayers and opened her eyes to see Helga silently swooning... over Arnold, no doubt.

Knowing that Helga would get defensive over a PEANUT, she subtly brought up the flight accommodations.

"Uhhh.. so Helga, crazy flights today, right? I got stuck sitting next to Harold for BOTH OF THEM. It was RIDICULOUS. When he wasn't SNORING, he was either EATING or laughing like a dying hyena. Sid told him this STUPID joke and orange juice came flying out of his nose like the spouts at the Trevi Fountain!"

Helga guffawed at the thought. Surely, it wasn't UNCOMMON to see beverages depart from Harold Berman's nose after hearing even the most RIDICULOUS of jokes but the sight alone never gets old.

"So, who'd you sit with on the plane?"

Helga felt her cheeks immediately rise in temperature and her gaze diverted from Ashley's, a lovesick smile creeping its way across her reddened face.

She fought the urge to vocally swoon in praises to her football headed love while her red-headed friend just stared in amusement... subtly of course, so as not to arouse the beast that is Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers.

Helga thought about it for a minute... _What is Bird up to?_... Her eyes widened. _I'M GOING TO KILL HER. _Her facial expression immediately changed.

"Okay, Bird. What do you know and what are you UP TO?"

Ashley smiled. "Ohhhh, nothing... [4]Buenas NOCHES, Helga!" sing-songed Ashley as she shut off the lights to go to sleep after the exhausting day of travel and the like.

Helga mumbled insults silently as she, too, succumbed to her exhaustion.

**...**

The following morning after receiving a rather OBNOXIOUS wake-up call from Ms. Rodriguez and some of the hotel personnel, the group went to breakfast and immediately boarded their bus to begin their Dominican experience soon after.

The first day basically consisted of a tour around the Puerto Plata province. They visited Cabarete and its well known cave site known as El Choco and returned to the city of Puerto Plata to ride "El Teleferico de Puerto Plata," the city's cable car system which gave its passengers a mind-blowing view of the city's flora and coastline.

They also visited "Fortaleza San Felipe" which was completed in 1577 and was once used as a fortress that protected the area against pirates and corsairs and was, in the 1800s, the locale used to jail Juan Pablo Duarte, one of the founding fathers of the Dominican Republic. The landmark was since then adjusted to become a museum and has been open to the public since the 1980s.

Upon leaving the historic landmark, Ms. Rodriguez gave them some time go walk around the boardwalk that surrounded the fortress. Some continued to take photos of the place, embracing the breathtaking view of the ocean and its surroundings while others with an appetite the size of life itself made their way towards the nearby restaurants for a meal... or two... Specifically Harold.

When all was said and done, the group returned to the hotel. Ms. Rodriguez asked them to sit briefly in the lobby as she asked Sid to pass out a packet which contained their first assignment.

"[5]Alumnos, su atencion, por favor. Aqui les tengo su primer trabajo para el paseo. Es un simple cuestionario que quiero que completen para lo que vimos hoy y lo que veremos mañana y pasado. This is worth 50 pts. Grammar and spelling is a must, you guys are in advanced placement Spanish, I should not have to constantly correct your accent mark placement or lack thereof. You made it here because you can do it."

She dismissed her students to their rooms to relax for the rest of the late afternoon and eyed Arnold and Helga.

"Arnold, Helga, por favor." She smiled upon seeing her dancing pair.

Helga and Arnold have slowly developed a subtle friendship/flirtationship these past few days of the trip and Helga's managed to lower her guard a bit, for the sake of maintaining said relationship and perhaps allowing it to extend to something more. Her heart's been yearning for this since she was three and she was not about to let it go down the toilet.

They shyly stole glances at each other before approaching their teacher.

"Surely you both remember the little arrangement we had for dance lessons, correct?" inquired Ms. Rodriguez, internally ecstatic at her little gimmick getting its headstart today, though she was QUITE concerned about her nephew Andres being the one to give them the dance lesson.

Ahh, yes, Andres Herrera. THE most infamously flirtatious dance instructor in Puerto Plata. At 21 years old, he is one of the most prominent dance instructors in the country. At 17, he won a national award for his participation in Ritmo Caribeño, a prestigious dance competition where competitors were to create combination of tango and bachata for choice songs. His achievements have led him to become a real chick magnet, thus inflating his ego and making him quite the heartbreaker. It didn't help that he was also one of the MOST attractive men in the country. His eyes were large and enticing, a very mysterious shade of light brown twinkled in them. His hair was coiffed perfectly, similar to David Archuleta's with a flirty fauxhawk. His complexion was complemented by divinely placed dimples in his cheeks which further accentuated his well defined cheekbones, decorated with a sexy 5 o'clock shadow. Oh, yeah, not to mention his INCREDIBLE set of biceps and well defined abs. It was rather difficult for you not to have your heart skip a few beats when seeing him for the first time so you can understand WHY Ms. Rodriguez, or Tia Carolina, as he calls her, is concerned about her plan. But he WAS the best so her choices were few.

"Si, Ms. Rodriguez, we remember. Do we start today?" asked Arnold.

"Doi, Football Head. I don't think she'd call us over if we weren't starting today." replied Helga.

"Haha! Yes, you start today. I will go with you to the dance hall just for today to introduce you to your instructor so you don't feel completely awkward. From tomorrow onward, you'll be going alone." answered Ms. Rodriguez.

"Should we go change or are we fine like this?" asked Arnold curiously.

"Well, it's been a long day, perhaps you should shower first so you feel fresh but you can go dressed casually, it's just the first lesson. I might recommend wearing the most comfortable clothes you can find." said their teacher.

After they went to their rooms and dressed, avoiding giving out any kind of information as to where they were going and what they were doing to their roommates who became suspicious but chose not to press anything.

The both secretly tried to dress a LITTLE nicer, for the sake of impressing one another. Arnold put on his favorite cologne while Helga doused herself with CH by Carolina Herrera, her favorite perfume that Olga'd given her for Christmas last year.

They proceeded to head downstairs, Ms. Rodriguez observing their slight "upgrade" in outfit choice. It was nothing formal but it was clear they both intended on making the other swoon just a tad. She gushed internally.

Ms. Rodriguez called the cab and they arrived at Estudio de Baile Pie Caribeño (Caribbean Foot Dance Studio). She greeted her nephew who immediately drew Helga's attention, given his INCREDIBLE physical assets.

Andres approached his aunt and greeted her. "[6]Bendicion tia." He kissed her cheek and she returned the kiss, a common greeting in Latin America.

"[7]Dios te bendiga, mi amor. Como esta Soraya?" she asked.

"[8]Ella 'ta bien, tia." He spotted the two "gringos" who were silently waiting at the door. "Tia, e'to son lo' do' gringo que van a aprender a bailar?" asked Andres who began to look dreamily at Helga. This didn't escape his aunt's vision.

"[9]SI!" she pulled his face in her direction and harshly whispered to him. "Oigame bien lo que te voy a decir, Andres. Yo te conozco muy bien. Ten mucho cuidado con tirartele a Helga, estamos claro? Nada de tu coqueteria que esta no es de las chamaquitas que persigues por ahi. ENTENDISTE? Les vas a enseñar a bailar y YA."

Andres rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Come in, you guys, I don't bite." He said this SPECIFICALLY to Helga while winking at her. His aunt pinched his side, to which he responded with a squeal.

Helga became flustered at the sight of this attractive dance instructor but became rather suspicious.

_My gaydar doesn't go off... he's definitely straight. But he seems like a player and HELGA G. PATAKI ain't no one's little mess around... Besides... I'm here for my beloved... Oh, ARNOLD! Today you and I will unite in musical passion and begin our journey towards mastering Dominican dance... You will sway me to the beat of bachata and dance the night away on the night we perform... Ohhhh..._

She snapped out of it and walked along with Arnold towards the middle of the room to meet with their dance instructor who wouldn't take his eyes off of Helga.

_What is this dude LOOKING at,_ Arnold asked himself. _Ohhhh, no. I refuse to let this guy charm Helga. _Jealously began to make its merry way into Arnold's soul and he immediately went for Helga's hand. The sensation was electrifying. Ms. Rodriguez smiled and took a seat at the corner of the room.

"Bueno, let's get started, shall we?" stated Andres. "My name's Andres and I'll be your dance instructor for the next few days. Now we're gonna start with the basic steps of bachata. It's a fairly simple dance and involves some hip movement so you'll have to loosen up. We'll start off dancing separately before having you two dance together."

They both nodded in agreement and began to observe their dance instructor. Side, side, hip. Side, side, hip. They moved very robotically and Andres stifled a laugh. They had a bit of trouble but it was enough for them to finally move on to dancing as a pair.

"Okay, now take a ballroom dancing position, so to speak."

Arnold took Helga's right hand and put his left hand on her waist without question. He pulled her in close and smiled at her. They held the gaze for a brief moment.

Arnold's mind began to travel to a beach scenery. It was the same daydream he had a few weeks ago back in his room in Hillwood. He and Helga were dancing cheek to cheek to a smooth bolero/bachata, her azure blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

_[10]Helga, no sabes cuanto he anhelado este momento. Al fin te tengo cerca... _

_Te amo, Football Head..._

He snapped out of his daydream when Andres placed Arnold's left hand under Helga's shoulder blade where it was supposed to be for this specific dance. Meanwhile, Ms. Rodriguez's phone went off and she went into the hall to answer it.

Andres stepped towards the stereo and played "No Es Una Novela" by Monchy y Alexandra, which contained the basic rhythm of bachata so that the blondes could get an idea of the beat.

"Ready? Five, six, five six seven eight."

The began to dance and bumped into each other several times. "Remember, side, side, hip. Put your hips into it and relax." instructed Andres.

Helga caught on quickly while Arnold was still a little lost. Andres saw this as the perfect opportunity to get closer to Helga. [11]_Bueno, tia's not here so a conquistar se ha dicho!_

"Arnold, allow me to step in to... demonstrate." Arnold saw the look in Andres' eyes and did everything he could to keep calm. He politely stepped back and let Andres dance with Helga.

He saw how Andres and Helga immediately danced in sync with the beat of the music. Andres briefly put his hand on Helga's waist to... "make sure" she her hip movement was on point. It was, no doubt.

Helga found herself staring at her instructor while he stared right back at her and she immediately looked away.

_What IS it with this guy? Just because he's latin eye candy doesn't mean... UGH! That's enough._

"Okay, okay ANDRES. I think Foot.. err.. Arnold, can take it from here. He IS another student after all." she spat.

"Esta bien. Esta bien. Arnold, did you observe my movements?" asked Andres, his voice denoting a tinge of cockiness and arrogance.

Arnold held back the impulse to roll his eyes and simply nodded.

Their dance lesson ended and Ms. Rodriguez called the cab to transport them back to the hotel for the evening. As the threesome made their way towards the exit, Andres stopped Helga.

Their dance lesson ended and Ms. Rodriguez called the cab to transport them back to the hotel for the evening. As the threesome made their way towards the exit, Andres stopped Helga.

"You know, rubia, you're a pretty quick learner. Quite impressive." he flirtatiously told her. "I look forward to the rest of your dance lessons." He then proceeded to wink at her and kissed her hand.

Helga's face rose in temperature significantly and smiled bashfully. It was EXTREMELY out of character for her but his charms were working their magic and as she has estrogen, she caved.

Arnold observed this from afar and called out to Helga saying the cab had arrived, his rage reaching a peak he'd never experimented before.

Helga's blush was still in full bloom as they approached the cab. The ride was brimming with silence and the tension was thick... well, it was for Arnold.

Ms. Rodriguez, Arnold and Helga finally arrived at La Novia del Atlantico Hotel and Ms. Rodriguez bid her good nights to her students as she ascended towards her room.

"Well, Football Head, it's been a long day, I think I'm gonna turn in as well." stated Helga

"Wait! Don't go just yet, I wanna talk to you for a second."

Helga obliged and Arnold led them to sit on one of the couches in the lobby. Arnold began to fidget with his hands and while Helga found it adorable, her exhaustion caused her to find it annoying and she wanted him to quit beating around the bush.

"Well?"

"Okay. What was that all about?"

"What was WHAT all about?"

"That whole hand kissing thing with Andres. What was that all about?" His face was slightly flushed while jealousy bled through his green eyes.

Helga's mind slowly digesting Arnold's actions and body language...

_Arnold's JEALOUS... He's actually JEALOUS! OH, my love! Can it be TRUE! Is it possible that you are returning the affections I have so DESPERATELY pined for? Ohhh! ... On the other hand, Andres made me feel... desired. Even if the Football Head and I HAVE become closer, it's not like he's even said he wants me... as if he ever would..._

"None of your BEESWAX, Arnoldo!" What's it TO ya, anyway? What if he DID kiss my hand? It's not like I'm TAKEN or anything or does it BOTHER you that someone could actually find me ATTRACTIVE?"

"NO! That's not - I... " Arnold paused for a brief moment. He knew that he and Helga had gotten quite close since the beginning of the trip but seeing as how Helga G. Pataki was the most complex equation to solve in the book, telling her that he doesn't want whatever kind of romantic potential they have, however miniscule, probably wasn't the greatest idea of sorts.

"I just... Andres doesn't seem like the kind of guy that loves... The kind of guy that doesn't respect boundaries... I just don't want you getting hurt." As these words passed his lips, he took one of her hands and gently squeezed it, as if to emphasize his point.

It may have not been the whole truth behind his jealous demeanor but it wasn't a TOTAL lie... Something about Andres, other than his less-than-subtle attempts at emotionally seducing Helga, rubbed Arnold the wrong way. He seemed like the kind of guy that just enamours girls and leaves them hanging when he's tired of them. He really didn't want her getting hurt.

Helga froze at that moment. The second Arnold took hold of her already cold hand, electricity charged its way through every corner of her interior and every follicle of her skin. As much as she wanted to cherish the moment and swoon at her love's characteristic concern for those around him, she couldn't allow herself to get hurt. In her experience, any blink of momentary bliss with Arnold always ends up with an emotional clobbering so she chose to save herself while she could.

She snatched her hand out of Arnold's grasp. "What do YOU know!? I mean, you don't even KNOW the guy -"

"Neither do you, Helga!" retorted a slightly annoyed, yet still rather jealous Arnold.

_He's right... UGH! Stupid... adorable, sweet, sensible Football Headed Romeo... Pshh, he's still jealous and despite my confusion, I'm milking this cow for all it's worth!_

"LOOK, hair boy! I never ASKED for your opinion on him and ANYTHING I may or may not do with Andres is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! [12]BUENAS NOCHES, IDIOTA!"

The hot headed blonde stormed up the lobby stairs as Arnold watched, silently fuming at his unsuccessful attempt to try and have a remotely decent conversation with the girl who has slowly been stealing his heart.

He then stood up, determination stretched across his face. "In the words of Luis Fonsi, [13]yo no me doy por vencido."

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

**_[1]Welcome to the Dominican Republic_**

**_[2]Wow_**

**_[3]Or I'll kill him with my bare hands_**

**_[4]Good night, Helga_**

**_[5]Students, attention, please. Here is your first assignment for the trip. It is a simple questionnaire that I want you to complete based on what we saw today and what we'll see tomorrow and the day after._**

**_[6]Blessings, auntie (It's the usual way of greeting an elder in the family)_**

**_[7]God bless you, honey. How's Soraya?_**

**_[8]She's good, auntie... Auntie, are these the two gringos (Americans) that are going to learn how to dance. (The question was asked in Dominican "ebonics")_**

**_[9]YES! ... Pay very close attention to what I'm about to tell you, Andres. I know you very well. Do NOT try and woo Helga, we clear? You will not go after her like you do the other girls from around here. UNDERSTOOD? You will teach them to dance and NOTHING ELSE._**

**_[10]Helga, you have no idea how much I have dreamt of this moment. I finally have you near... ; I love you, Football Head._**

**_[11]Well, auntie's not here so I'm goin' after her [Helga]!_**

**_[12]Good night, idiot!_**

**_[13]I'm not giving up._**

* * *

_**Notable changes in the end of this chapter! BELIEVE ME! They were necessary! Tell me what you think! Reviews are to me are like Dunkin Donuts are to America! I run on them! :P Please! Feedback is GREATLY appreciated!**_

_**GBY!**_

_**-Hanna Cabrodi **_**:D**


	9. Desvelame

_**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hanna Cabrodi here!**_

_**After MONTHS of not updating Romance Languages, I am BACK in business! The semester is practically over with just one test to go and I FINALLY had the time and attention span to reconnect with my first and only (for now) multi-chaptered story! It's a particularly short chapter but anything is better than about 5 months of nothing! **_

_**Ladies and gentlemen, I leave you with Chapter 9: Desvelame (take away my sleep.)**_

_**God bless you and thank you for your patience! (I hope you were patient haha!)**_

* * *

[1] "Ay, esa rubia me tiene mal…" sighed a smitten Andres as he lay down on his bed.

He found himself unable to get Helga out of his mind. Most girls would succumb to his charm on sight but Helga… She wasn't like the other girls. She had backbone; she didn't easily give in to a guy, no matter what he looks or acts like. Playing hard to get, he believed was her attitude. Other than her eye pleasing physique, he found this feisty characteristic INSANELY attractive. Sure, she did kinda cave at the end but she didn't give in as quickly as other girls did.

"_Usually girls fall at my feet… pero ella… that girl is something else_." Andres found himself grinning blissfully at the thought of the blonde American student. Somehow, he was going to win her over. But there was just ONE problem. TWO, in fact. Andres sat up straight and looked pensively outside his window where the night sky was bejeweled with shining stars and haloed by the full moon.

"My tia's gonna be on me like dirt on a hobo while I'm teaching those two. She already TOLD me she doesn't wanna see me pull any funny business. [2] Pero ese tipo…" His face displayed disgust at the thought of HIM. "Aaaaaaarnold," he pronounced with his slightly thick accent, almost DISGUSTED at every letter of the guy's name. "El cabeza de balón. Ay, me cae MAL, el cero a la izquierda ese. MAL!"

Andres wasn't blind. The romantic chemistry and tension between Arnold and Helga was CRYSTAL clear. He observed Arnold grabbing Helga's hand as he approached them while eyeing Helga at the same time with subtlety.

"It's like a dog marking his territory. [3] Ese estúpido. ¿¡Quien se cree!?" He scoffed. "He's a pathetic little American high schooler. I'm a professional dancer and a DAMN good looking one, too! [4] Yo la consigo, tu vera'," he proclaimed cockily. "I mean look at me! I'm friggin' GORGEOUS! NO WAY is a _Cabeza de Balón _gonna beat a Latin lover like myself…"

…

Gerald was fast asleep but his best friend was having trouble getting shut eye, especially after today's events. Arnold sat upright on his full size hotel bed fuming with his head tilted back against the wooden headboard.

How could Helga be so naïve?

"_This is crazy. She's so much smarter than this. How can she just let that idiot woo her and crack like that?" _he pondered jealously.

"_I don't like that ANDRES guy one bit," _he thought, his internal voice saying the man's name disdainfully. _"Who does he think he is? Just because he's a good dancer doesn't make him a better man than me! Stupid Dominican twinkle toes. I can't –" _Arnold stopped his mental rant briefly. Who WAS this guy he was becoming?

Arnold Shortman's _not _the jealous type… or wasn't. The idea of Andres Herrera putting his hands on Helga's waist and his lips making his way towards hers made his blood BOIL. Arnold understood that his feelings for Helga have evolved into something strong but this jealousy… this RAGE that's been building up in him at the thought of the dancer taking away the girl he cares about was beginning to arouse a green eyed monster - So to speak.

…

Down the hall, Helga, too, was having trouble sleeping. She looked over at Ashley who was snoring in her peaceful sleep. She'd never been so conflicted. It was ABSURD that she could let herself become a little flustered when thinking about a guy who wasn't Arnold. How could this happen?

"_I've been in love with Arnold for almost my entire lifespan. All of a sudden this… gorgeous, dimpled, brown eyed man with a sexy accent – gahh—flirts with me and I BLUSH!?" _Helga mentally grilled herself for beginning to swoon over Andres.

She knew that things with Arnold were going in the direction her 9 year old self only DREAMED of and that Andres Herrera could potentially get in the way of what fate could possibly have in store for her. Helga DREAMED of the moment when Arnold's jealousy would come alive and would want to fight for her but now she's pushing him away?

She sat up straight on her bed, grabbed her pillow and let out a muffled growl. She then fell back onto her bed and sighed.

"_What the hell am I DOING!? I LOVE Arnold… He's… He's everything I've always wanted." _She smiled as thoughts of the oblong headed boy flooded her mind. "_He ALWAYS puts other people first. His smile beams with purity. And those eyes. Those green pools of life I see myself drowning in blissfully." _Helga reached for her locket. She smiled at the half lidded gaze that seemed to pierce its way into her soul. She traced her ivory fingers across the stored photograph.

"_Oh, Arnold. What am I doing? It is YOU whom I have so desperately longed for since the innocent age of 3. It is YOU who I want to greet as I reach the altar on my wedding day. It is YOU who I want to hold my wrinkled hand as we walk in a park with our grandchildren. How can I possibly allow a shallow dance instructor to destroy the love that I have for you, my darling. Ohhh!" _Her blissful expression dropped as the thought of Andres tapped its way into her mind.

"_But my love, why is it that my heart rate seems to pick up when I think about this man? I don't KNOW him. But I know YOU… I must fight this feeling with every bit of strength I have!" _

* * *

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

_**[1] That blondie's got me messed up. (In a good sense!)**_

_**[2] But THIS dude... Aaaaaaaaarnold... I don't like that loser ONE BIT.**_

_**[3] That IDIOT. Who does he think he is!? (You'd never say "that STUPID" in English so idiot would be the appropriate translation lol!)**_

_**[4] I'll win her over, you'll see! (that last part was written in Dominican ebonics!)**_

_**Okay so be honest, what'd you think? I'm sure the chapter wasn't the spicy stuff you were expecting and for that I gravely apologize. It'll get better, I PROMISE! Just stay put! A lot of stuff is going on so I won't be FULLY updating on a regular basis (as if I HAD been, lately, ANYWAY lol.)  
Thank you SO MUCH to the loyal readers who've enjoyed my story thus far.**_

_**God willing, I'll be able to update on a regular basis again!**_

_**Much love and God bless you!**_

_**-Hanna Cabrodi :)**_


End file.
